


Baked

by FamiliarFacade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), But he probably dead, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Reader, Forced Prostitution, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not 100 on death, Past Sexual Abuse, Please Send Help, Random OC characters, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underswap Asgore Dreemurr, Underswap Sans (Undertale), poor pappy, will probably add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFacade/pseuds/FamiliarFacade
Summary: It took nearly two decades to free the monsters for a second time. With the monster slave trade abolished, all of the monsters should have been released, right? Not quite. Humans are not the most trust worthy of creatures after all.One such monster slave finds himself in a garbage heap next to your bakery. How far will you go to help him to finally have his freedom and, in some sense, a peace of mind?





	1. Release & Capture

Footsteps tapping quietly against concrete forced him to stir after the muffled rain had lulled him into a light slumber. It was unusual to hear those steps so late… or perhaps it was too early? He had lost track of the days and time what felt to be eons ago. Clients had become much more scarce as of late, even the cries of other monsters had seemed to lessen. Hearing the rustle of rusty keys, he slowly sat up upon instinct instilled into him so long ago, sockets watching as the door creaked open. The lights from the hall bled into his room nearly blinding the skeleton as the figure in the door way growled out usual commands to follow. Without a word he followed, all to eager to leave the dark tomb behind him.

Their shadows danced across the darkened walls and into empty rooms as they strolled passed, their foot steps echoing softly in the empty halls. Curiosity crossing the mind of what became of the other monsters that had been tucked away. Moans of anguish and pleasure use to echo heavily in the once filled halls, and where they had hidden his precious brother he would never know. Dust swept across his feet as he stopped, eyeing the looming figures above him, expecting the usual exchanging of money. Instead, dread gripping his soul as his handler took him by the collar whispering final orders; a small serge of magic rattling through his bones, the collar turning from green to red once he was released.

One hour was all he had to get ahead of the humans, if he chose to. Either die by their hands, or by the collars kill switch by sunrise. What of his brother? Gone. Sans had been sold off long, long ago. Everything that he had hoped for and everything he had done to protect him, shattering him to his very core, reaching out for something to tell him that Sans was still alive. Darkness filled his vision for a moment when the truth came, but the cold brush brushing against his bones and heavy rain brought him back. He could hear them starting to follow. Had it been a hour already? Magic surged through his aching bones. There had to be a way out. A root caught his foot as forced another short cut, and another, and another, and another. Sans was the only thing on his mind as he flew through each one, desperately trying to find any hint of his brothers soul, when he did, he went for it. To hell with the consequence. 

An alley was where the last short cut left him stranded as he desperately tried again and again to force another short cut, but only in vain. Panting from exhaustion he fell against the wall, his body drained as his legs finally gave out. His breath was heavy as he tried to gather enough magic for just one more time, once more and he would be able to see Sans, just one last time. As the world began to darken around him, the rays of the morning sun began to peek over the horizon.

Warmth; the only thing he could comprehend when his senses came, steps and soft voices coming and going as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Was this what had awaited him in the afterlife? The warmth itself was enough to leave him senseless.. His bones ached as he began to move, but his vision blurry trying to make sense of the things around him. It was not his room back in Snowdin, Chara had long since disappeared since the monsters came to the surface, and for once doubted there ever being a reset. He fell to the wooden floor of the office, taking a moment to realize that he was in fact not dusted and began rattling his skull for answers. Papers and recipe books were scattered everywhere, the familiar scent of baked goods filled the air; had he passed out at Muffet’s again? No, she never had an office… and Sans always took him home… then where was here? Had he been able to take one last short cut? His skull swam, trying to make sense of where he was and why his legs seemed to be entwined in some trap, but with the click of the door all thoughts stopped.

 

A crash from outside was what awoke you that chilly morning. You groan, figuring it was an animal going through the garbage as you slipped out of bed you looked to your alarm clock which read, “4:25 AM”. Another sigh escapes you as you turn off the alarm and throw on your usual jeans and tshirt before going through your morning routine before heading to the bakery below from your second story apartment. As you approach the kitchen, you hear a strange sound; beeping. You always double check to make sure that all the equipment was off when you closed and all of the fire alarms seemed to be in working order, but that beeping still remained. What was it? Where was it?

Frantic knocking grounded you back to reality, knowing exactly who it was this early. “Muffet, it’s too early for-,” you began, but she frantically dragged you out the door.  
“I’m sorry to drag you out here so early, darling, but this is an emergency,” she exclaimed, taking you a bit further down the alley, that damn beeping becoming louder and clearer. As your eyes adjusted to the light, you noticed a figure lying at the very end, a lanky skeletal monster curled against the brick wall, the collar around his neck flashing red as it beeped in warning. In moments he would be turned to dust. “M’am I know him and I need your help to help him,” she begged you, “I give you my word that he is not a danger.”  
You looked into her desperate, pleading eyes and looked back to the skeleton. Never in your life had you thought of owning one yourself as it had become illegal to own a monster years ago. With a heavy sigh you found yourself poking around with the collar and it eventually made a soft chime with the light quickly changing to green. It would only be temporary, right? Just until you could, literally, get him on his feet.  
”If he’s staying with me, you’re at least helping with his care, Muffet,” you utter hopelessly as she smiles with glee and comes to help you life up the lanky figure. Both you and Muffet carry the limp monster through the back door of the bakery, through the kitchen and into a small office under the stair case. After some how managing to get him onto the small bed, you had Muffet undress him so you could at least wash the garbage juice stained clothing. As she did, you began to start your morning working routine of putting together ingredients for doughnuts and bread. At least there would no secret spiders in the goods today, except for the monster goods!  
You heard the door to the office close after some time and Muffet heading to the basement, the hum of the washer downstairs confirming your thoughts as you take out the first loaves of bread out from the oven. When she returned, she went straight to work. With demand for fresh baked goods going up, you were very relieved to have hired her.  
”How long do you think he’ll be out?” you ask her after a few hours, and quickly took note of her concern.  
”A few days… maybe. His collar is set at the bare minimum, but it looks like he’s spent nearly all of his magic reserves much to quickly, and it’s amazing how he’s still alive after all these years,” she spoke. There was silence between the two of you for a moment before your curiosity got to you, “So you knew him? Before the… coming to the surface I mean.”  
”Yes,” she answered, the memories seemingly warming her soul, “Papyrus was always a regular- There were times I would have to call his brother to drag him home from having too much to drink. Ahuhuhu~.” She continued on with her memories of life in the Underground as you both continued to bake; mostly of the activities her own parlor and occasionally a few interesting notes about your new and unexpected roommate.

Everything else ran as normal, other than checking on the skeleton from time to time. Muffet had even left some food on your desk incase he would wake, knowing full well how well her baking cured a monsters HP. As the day progressed, the spider monster eventually went on her way, but not before giving you a short list of what she remembered of Papyrus. Another day came and went, no signs of the skeleton waking, it concerned you, but took Muffets word that he may be out for awhile. You were not exactly expecting him to be out for a few days. As the day came to an end, you wondered how he had been missing for so long without a trace and why no one had seemingly looked for him. It was three days later- while entranced in your thoughts as you were kneading the bread, wondering if that skeleton would ever wake up. Maybe you should call a doctor for him? Were there even any close to town that specialized in monsters? A thud knocked you out of your thoughts, and a groan made you realize that he was finally awake! Quickly, you washed your hands of flour and dough before opening the door, finding an entangled skeleton on the floor staring back at you with empty sockets.


	2. Greetings are Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of surprised on how many people have read this already... and for that, Thank you all so much!  
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Please stay tuned for chapter update info!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, very end of the chapter. Just a heads up.

You could see it, the fear laying deep within his empty sockets as they rested upon you, the faint rattling of his bones whispering in your ears. “Easy, Pap,” you coax softly, slowly stepping towards him as Papyrus pulled himself away, unknowingly forcing himself against the wall. The rattling bones becoming prominent as he desperately tried to eye a way to escape, his magic beginning to buzz softly around him. “Please don’t use your magic, it’s alright, really,” you beg worriedly, fearing his safety and yours. Papyrus froze, hearing the collar chime from the command as you swore under your breath, his magic quickly dissipating. “Just take it easy, I’m not gonna bite,” you say as he glares, trapped against the wall. From all of Muffets tales, you had assumed that he was an easy going monster with always some sort of retort, but found him to be quite out of character.  
His bones fall silent as flinches from your touch; beginning to untangle him from the sheets wondering to yourself how one could become so entwined in sheets. You look up to him for a moment, his head turned with sockets shut, his cheek bones dawning an orange hue. It took a moment to fully realize that neither you or Muffet had thought to redress the poor guy, a red hue quickly flushing your cheeks, averting your gaze as you offer him the sheet back to him, somewhere sputtering out an apology. An eternity seemed to pass by before his sockets eyed the blanket, eager to take it back. Gradually, he reaches for it, but pulls back, only to look to you once more before snapping it from your grasp and keeping it close to himself as if it where the only thing keeping him grounded.  
A soft sigh escapes you as you sit next to him, watching his body tense as he continues his glare, his expression more bitter than worried. “See, you’re fine. I’m just here to help… Can you stand on your own?” you ask. It’s stubbornness written across his face that tells you that he either can’t or doesn’t want to try. You roll your eyes a bit as you move a little closer to him, making him jump a bit. “Wrap your arm around me,” you quietly offer. It takes a while for him to consider it before slowly wrapping a boney arm over your shoulders. A patient smile curls against your lips as you reach around him, taking hold of the sheet, before hoisting him up with the sheet firmly in place before leading him to sit back down on the bed. His arm quickly retracts to the sheet, keeping it as close as possible, even as you move away. “Surprised you’re so quiet,” think aloud as you pull up the quilt from the bed wrapping it around him with ease, all the while as he watches you curiously as you offer him his clothing, “Muffet said you were pretty talkative at her parlor in the Underground.”  
His expression seemed to soften some, ”Muf-,” he began but was cut off by a quick shock from his collar, making you jump with surprise. “What the absolute fuckery was that?! Jesus, fucking of all shitting Christ! It doesn’t…. damn it. Talk when you want!” you demand in your shock, not even realizing the collar giving a light ding from the new command. You glare at the damned device, wishing to rip it off of the skeletons neck- but knew full well that it would dust him in an instant, and you certainly did not want that.  
”ohm,” you hear him hum, as it brings you out of your state of shock and thoughts of getting the collar off. His voice rough and nervous, his own shocked expression turning into glee, “i guess it was quite shocking.. nyehe, don’t have to keep my mouth wired anymore. this is ex-static! you should charge me, for switching up those commands.” He pulled the blankets tighter to himself, orange tears creeping out from his sockets as he faintly began to laugh, a few laughs even escaping you from his word play. A curious thing to wonder how long he had been forced to remain quiet.  
The beeping of the smoke detector quickly made him fall silent as you cried out, “SHIT! THE BREAD!” You raced off, turning off the ovens and throwing the burning goods into the outside garbage. Another groan escapes you as you open the window to let out the small amount of smoke, grasping that you are much more than a crumb behind schedule. However, your smile remained as you worked, distantly hearing Papyrus continue crack his terrible puns aloud- as it partially to annoy you, but you paid no mind. Between the jokes and the baking, time flew by quickly. Opening the bakery snuck up on you, but as you passed him temporary room, you noticed that he had nested himself comfortably in the bed once more, only soft snores escaping him. You shook your head, curious to know how much sleep this monster really needed. Although you continued on with your duties, you left the door ajar in case he was in need of anything.

How time always flies by in the bakery; doughnuts going out as soon as they were put out with a cup of coffee, chefs coming in and out to get the best bread they could find, and even a few monsters stumbling in to get a fresh batch of Muffet’s Spider Cider or her baked treats. Very few staid in the tiny bakery front for more time than needed, but a select few would stick around and have a chat of the things going on around town- the hot button of the day was a raid just a few towns over. A few times you managed to peek in on Papyrus, the first being him getting dressed, the next of him poking around the room, and finally him seemingly back asleep with one of your cook books over his face. You wondered why he hadn’t tried to walk out of the room to at least stretch, for safe keeping uttering the command that he was allowed to come out of the room when he wanted, but always kept the door ajar for him, something in your gut telling you to. The idea of calling Muffet came to mind, seeing as she had more knowledge of the other, but rejected the it for the time being. She would be in the next day after all!

Your name being called from the front of the bakery brings you out of your day dream once more. It was a large, rough looking man; a regular that often sat around closing time in the early afternoon as he had often worked nights. Joe, as he went by, would often chase off those who were giving you a hard time in the shop when they came, but was truly a teddy bear at his core. “Here for your morning cup of Joe,” you greet, a sly grin taking hold of you.  
”Never gets old,” he chuckles, “Heard the news around town by now I’m assumin’?”  
”Bit’s and pieces, pretty preoccupied today,” you tell him, pulling out his favorite pastry and pouring the cup of coffee.  
”Not like you to be preoccupied, Y/N,” he says, before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“No need to worry about me,” you tell him, quickly trying to redirect the conversation, “Officer Demi said it was a raid of some kind? Didn’t catch much of the rest.”  
Joe goes silent for a spell, his face a bit grim. ”Yeah… caught some guys still sellin’ monsters for canned huntin’ or somethin’ three towns over. How in the hell someone would want to kill one of them is weird enough, but the place was covered in dust when they got their tho-WOAH!” he cried as the coffee spills over the mug.  
You quickly grabbed a towel and clean it up and quickly apologize, keeping your eyes on the new puddle.  
He nods a bit and continues, “It’s all fine, Y/N. But, they caught ‘em searching for the last one they let out. ‘parently it was some super rare kind, usin’ it’s collar to try to track it back down. Curious to know how that collar re..activated?” he began to trail, his eyes locked on towards the kitchen area.  
The rattling of bones quickly tells you who was exactly what Joe saw in that door way. You look to Papyrus; the skeleton attempting to back away from the man’s gaze, clearly distraught over something. “Pap,” you call softly, seemingly snapping the monster slightly out of his thoughts. You pull out the stool you kept for yourself behind the counter and offer it to him, begrudgingly the skeleton takes a seat, keeping his distance from the other.

Joe whistles a bit in amazement, “That’s one way to solve a mystery, I guess. But, little lady, if Demi catches him with that thing round his neck, you’re gonna be in one heap of a heckin’ trouble.”  
”It’s not like I can take it off Joe,” you sigh.  
”not unless I wanna be dust,” Papyrus growls bitterly, his leg beginning to bounce restlessly as he carefully watches you and your customer, “ nyeh, like that will happen”  
“It… it is possible, you do know that, right?” you ask him, only receiving a huff in response.

Joe and you both make eye contact for a moment before looking back at a very peeved skeleton.  
“what?” he spits, his patience running thin.  
“Alrighty boney boy, if you think ya know everythin’; how many years have ‘ur kind been on the surface for?” Joe asks him.  
“five years,” Papyrus growls out as he turns to you, muttering in spite, “are you selling me off or not?”

The comment stuns you for a moment, not expecting his sourness or his expectancy to be sold again. “Er, Pap,” you begin to tread, as his scowl meets your worried expression,”I’m not selling you… that would be illegal.”  
The silence, confusion slipping into his expression as you continue, “It’s… it’s been illegal for a decade now, and your… well, your kind, monsters, broke through to the surface more than thirty years ago.”

You can tell that the shock hits the skeleton hard. “Thir… thirty,” the skeleton quietly repeats, your voice and Joe’s muffling as his thoughts consumed him.. How in earth could he believe his “owners” lies for three decades? Every interaction, every odd occurrence over those last thirty years flashes before his eyes; it all made sense. He had followed every single command they had given him for three decades, all for a lie that had gone on for an eternity in that hell. How foolish could he really be? How?  
“You… you alright there bone friend?” a thick voice inquires to Papyrus, as the collar begins to beep in warning as the skeletons magic flaring as a hazed memory rises over him forcing Papyrus freezes.  
That dark figure looming over him, a crooked smile across its face, promising the skeleton that he would break him. Screams and sickening moans all heard from outside the walls, Sans calling for him somewhere, but he could only feel the hot breath of the disgusting figure above him. He couldn’t move! Why couldn’t he move? A RESET, to this cursed box? How was that even plausible?  
Hands, those dirty hands began to explore him- groping, grabbing, and pulling where they could as the finger tips dance and grazed over each an every bone in his body, taking notes on his his most pleasurable areas, others teasing his most sensitive areas with ease. His magic betraying him as it pooled into his pelvis, tricked from the unwanted touches. His soul beginning to burn as the hands neared it, the human above him roughly thrusting into the pooled magic mass, forcing it to form into what the figure above him wanted. The thrusts were hard and violent as hand forcefully took hold of his very being once more, only a silent scream falling from him before darkness consumed him.  
An ear piercing buzz quickly came along with the muffled cries of his name as the light began to pool around him once more. Something was wet against his face. Who’s tears? As the light pooled in, he took in the wooden shelves filled with bread and rolls, coming to know that had never left the bakery. There had been no RESET. He wasn’t in that concrete cell, nor would face tormentors he had for so long. He was safe, with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing for chapter updates:  
> I'm hoping to aim for bi-weekly (at least) with hopefully an average upload on Mondays  
> Sundays if I'm working on the next chapter  
> Tuesdays if the chapter needs extra tweaking.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town, so have next weeks chapter early! Woo!

“Y/N…,” he murmurs as you hold him in your arms, overcome with worry. He had fallen off his seat as Joe had stood to try to snap Papyrus out from his illusion and you had caught him before he could hit the floor, unable to describe what was going on in the others skull. The boney arms of the skeleton suddenly wrapped around you tightly as his body shook, cracking whimpers quietly escaping him as you in turned wrapped your arms around him, soothingly rubbing his back in comfort as he only held onto you tighter.

Suffice to say, the bakery was closed early. Joe had turned the sign over and locked the door for you on his way out as you led Papyrus up to the spacious apartment above. You don’t push or pry to know what happened inside the others skull. Instead, you set him down on the couch and assure him to make himself at home, and reassured him that you would listen if he needed to talk. A sigh of defeat leaves you as he shakes his head as you wrap a blanket around him before leaving to clean the business below.

As you clean you continued to think about the skeleton, knowing full well that he was in desperate need of help, but you knew that you couldn’t do it alone. Getting the collar off was one thing, but the trauma he had suffered with for so long would require a more professional touch. Once the work was complete, you began the first step; making phone calls to ask for referrals to doctors and psychologists that specialized in monsters. Despite being given a bit of a run-around, you managed to find, what you hoped, was the help that he so desperately needed.

 

When you returned, you notice that Papyrus was curled into a corner of the couch, wrapped in the blanket once more with the orange hood over his skull, his grip firm on the blanket as he sobbed near silently, a mix of still trying to comprehend what he had learned on his own and to cope with whatever he had gone through in the past. It was when the door shut that he flinched, he had been so lost that he had not even noticed you enter. He shifted slightly on the couch, praying that you hadn’t noticed him yet and acted as if he were napping once more; clever.

 

Briskly, you walk through the apartment beginning your usual nightly routine to make it a bit more lively, paying no mind to the skeleton on the couch, knowing that he may come around when he was ready. The TV turn on with ease and as you move to the kitchen it quickly begins to chat up a storm from whatever game show was on at the time. Pots and pans clinking and clacking as the fire from the stove top comes to life as you begin making dinner and for you and your new unexpected roommate. You pour some Spider Cider that Muffet had given you as a gift and take it to Papyrus along with a box of tissues; he’s still pretending to be asleep. Shaking your head, you set the remote next to him as well before returning to cooking dinner. Once back in the kitchen, it doesn’t take long for you hear the tissues coming out of the box and the channels beginning to change. A smile returns to your lips as the TV pauses on a discussion of the forming of stars.

It comes to no surprise to you of how greedily the skeleton devours not only his bowl of soup once he is given it, but it does surprise you how quickly he also ate yours when you were not looking. You pay no mind, nibbling one some crackers and cheese for yourself as you needed to go grocery shopping.

 

“Papyrus,” you begin as the show begins to run through its credits, “I know this… this day must have been, over whelming for you, but I want you to know that I want to help you in anyway I can.”

 

In turn he crumples into the couch, a scowl across his face as his sockets turn to glare at you, “Why?” The distrust and sourness in his voice ringing clear.

 

“Because, what you went through… whatever it was, it wasn’t right,” you explain, “Unless you already had other plans… with family, or friends?”

 

The skeleton was silent as he attempted to find an answer. He had no idea where any of his friends or his brother were, and had only followed something on no more than a hunch and panicked thoughts. A frustrated growl rumbled deeply in his chest before releasing a defeated sigh, “I’ll… stay.”

 

You nod, understanding, already aware of how hard it was for many monsters to reconnect to those who had been lost so long ago. “Stay as long as you need to, Papyrus,” you assure him, his brows raising, questioning your own decision, “I trust Muffet on her word alone, don’t let me begin to doubt her… just don’t eat yourself sick, alright?”

 

A moment passes before offering his hand to yours, “Not much of a choice. Why don’t we shake on it, pal?,” he agrees as you take his hand, both shaking on the loose agreement.

 

“Now, about that collar,” you grin, “How soon you want that damn thing off?” You easily catch the fire of determination in his sockets.

 

* * *

 

 

The days nearly flew by once Papyrus had entered your world and, despite his stubbornness and the constant worry of what order to retract next, he began to fall into his own routine. Despite being given the guest bedroom, he had persistently slept on the couch with the TV usually on the lowest volume, and would often nap at all hours of the day and night. You could tell that he was struggling to readjust to a more normal life, but when you would approach him about it he would either try to change the subject or brush it off completely, until you figured out which command he was trying to hide from you. Everything from taking a shower to getting a glass of water- it was starting to annoy you how someone could take away such basic motions. Credit, you did have to retract your own command on him using magic, which he seemed quite thankful as he magically began to appear in the bakery when he either couldn’t sleep or was “bored” in the apartment. By his own sheepish expression, you were certain that he was just lonely.

Word of the new monster in town quickly spread once he began to stick around in the dining area. Most of your monster clients were from out of town, passing through for work every morning. Very few actually resided in the town. He would often sit on the counter to enjoy his lunch, catch up with Muffet when she was in, or pick-pocket Joe for his smokes, who eventually just brought in smokes for the skeleton. Yet, like in all small towns, rumors began to spark once others noticed his collar, and those rumors spread like wildfire.

 

It was like any other day in the days previous; but Papyrus was turning a bit green from being Muffet’s test subject for more new monster items. “If he gets sick all over the counter, your the one cleaning it up,” you warn her sternly as she giggles. The door chimes as a round officer enters your shop, removing his sunglasses looking to the very sickly Papyrus before turning to you.  
  
”Officer Demi,” you greet him cheerfully, “What brings you in? It’s not like you to come in this late in the day.”

 

“’Fraid it’s strictly business today Miss,” he answers, his heavy footsteps against the wooden floor boards echoing throughout the building as his eyes go from you to Papyrus’ collar, “Been ‘earing some rumors runnin’ ‘round town. Buyin’ ‘urself a little ‘elp.”

 

“Rescued,” Muffet snaps sternly to the officer as you give her a glare, “You know as well as I do that Y/N would never enslave a monster.”

 

“Rescued,” the officer retorts as his brows raise, “Or is he not ‘lowed to speak for himself?”

 

It takes the spark of a lighter and the inhale of Papyrus’ cigarette to break the tension before he begins to growl, “Can speak as _ _loud__  as I want when I want, thanks to Y/N..”

 

Demi nods a bit, taking the confirmation that he needed before placing his hat on the counter with a gruff and heavy sigh. You in turn motion to Muffet as she quickly drags the skeleton away, snarling at him for, once again, smoking inside the bakery. “What can I say? This place is smokin’,” Papyrus retorted to her as she gave quite the annoyed huff in return.

 

The officer turns to you with a groan, “I’m guessin’ that you have plans to get that contraption removed.”

 

You nod before letting out a sigh in response, “I’m not sure how long it’ll take until it can actually be removed.” In the corner of your eye, you can see him scribbling some notes in a notebook.

 

“’Ave you given him any orders?” he asks you as you sigh, fully knowing that he was only doing his job.

 

“In a sense… I’ve only given him one and retracted it, but, Demi, I’ve had to retract and reiterate so many others that I haven’t given though,” you explain, worry lacing your voice. He eyes you, and you know that he wants more details. “The first day he was awake, he’d get a shock from that damn thing for speaking,” you begin, “Then got a shock from just touching the sink, cabinets, and fridge in the apartment- and that was just in the kitchen.”

 

Demi nods a bit before tapping his pen against his notebook, “You know ‘e matches the description of that monster we’ve been lookin’ for, right? The one that escaped a can ‘hunt nearin’ a week ago. Even the commands on ‘is collar seem to match up. You got a doc in mind to take him too?”  
  
”Y-yeah, Doctor Adams in the next town over,” you inform, as he gives you a look of warning. It sends a shiver down your spine as you hear the back door open and close once more; Muffet complaining about smelling like cigarettes echoing in the kitchen.

“Get me ‘is paperwork by next week that says he needs it until… whenever it comes off and what ever other info you think would be best for the officers to know,” Officer Demi tells you as the two monsters return, “I’ve known ya since you were a little one Y/N an’ I trust ‘ur tryin’ to do right. I’ll be sure to pass it ‘long.” With that he stands, places his hat back on his head before tipping it to you and leaves. You follow him to lock up the shop for the afternoon, sighing a bit with relief, but can’t help but feel that something was going to go so wrong so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading!


	4. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to put a chapter out so soon... but it happened! Enjoy!

“Papyrus,” you whine hopelessly, leaning against the roof of your car, “We’re gonna be late. C’mon we gotta go!”

This was the first time that he was showing just how stubborn he could be, taking a drag off his second cigarette in the hour as he leaned against the car. You were certain that he was biding his time, either afraid to get into the car on his own or seeing how far he could push you until you gave him a command.

“You’re pretty stubborn for a skeleton,” you grumble aloud as you watch the smoke rise.

 

“I’m the only skeleton you’ve known,” he chuckles back in certainty, taking another drag.

 

“Afraid to get in?” you tease a bit as his body visually tenses, seeming to hit a sour cord and one of your correct guesses. You sigh a bit watching him carefully, wondering if you could ever piece any his history together. Despite him opening his personality to you, he would still brush away any topic of his past. “Last time you got in a car… it was when you were taken where you came from, wasn’t it? The last time you saw Sans?”

He turns to you, about to ask, but you continue, a blush rushing across your cheeks, “You’ve said the name quite a lot in your sleep… I assume they were someone close to you?”

He turns away and slumps against the car once more, remembering that night; _his arms wrapped around his frightened brother, trying to comfort him as Sans rattled on question after question. A door moaned as it opened, the dark figures entering their cell. They order him to not move as they tear the small skeleton out of his grasp as Sans cried out for him, neither wanting to be separated from the other. All the while, Papyrus struggled against the humans that held him back. The pain around his neck unbearable as he fought through the shock of the collar and the the vision of Sans reaching out to him faded into black. Only a whispered question echoing through his skull as he returned, “Would you like to buy your brother for yourself,…”_

  
”Papyrus?” you say softly as he returns from the memory. Only for a moment he’s still before, his hand rubs against his skull; trying to push away the recollection of that day.

“Pap,” you continue with a gentle tone, “We really need to get going… it’s really the only way that you’re going to get that collar off.”

 

A shaky sigh is released from the skeleton as he slowly rises, the butt of his cigarette tossed aside as he climbed into the passenger seat. His phalanges entwining together as his thumbs figit nervously. You soon join him through the drivers side, “You can smoke in here, it’s fine,” you assure him, knowing the third would calm his nerves.

As the drive progresses, a question comes to mind, “Hey Papyrus?”

“Nyeh?” he utters in response, his hands trembling a bit as he struggles to light the third cigarette.  
”Can you say no?” you ask curiously as he nearly chokes on his smoke, “I mean- in the last few days, you’ve had the opportunity, but you never out right say it...”

 

Silence fills the car as he recovers. “It would be denying an order or some shit,” he grumbles out.

”Hm,” you wonder for a moment before coming up with a small idea, “Then can you do something for me, only when you want to or need to say no.”

He raises a brow to you, as he utters sarcastically, “Sure.”

 

“Tap your finger or knock twice,” you tell him.

 

He seems a bit amused, “Seems you might have a knock for ideas,” he teases as you roll your eyes, hoping that he was willing to use the loophole.

 

As you arrive, it’s the expected process; checking in, going over a few things of paperwork with Papyrus, and so on and so forth until the lovely nurse leads you both to a very basic examination room. You take a seat in one of the chairs provided as the nurse asks Papyrus to have a seat on the examination table, and quickly notice he taps twice against his hoodie. “You’re alright,” you comfort as you can hear his bones faintly rattle, growling slightly as he takes his place. The nurse goes over him for a moment, listening to the magic in his bones and taking a few other magic tests as Papyrus complies. She checks his collar last looking to see that it was working and what level his magic was set at. Papyrus’ phalanges tapped twice against the table and you look up to the nurse who stopped, just after the tapping. “Seems to be working just fine. I’m sure Doc won’t have much of a hard time removing it after your magic usage is restored,” she cheered as she moved to leave, “He should be in shortly.”

 

Papyrus sighed nervously in relief. “Guess you are going to use it,” you chime softly to him as he huffs in defeat. “And you understand that they’re not going to take it off right away, right?” He nods, knowing full well what would happen; he had seen what happened first hand.

 

After a quick knock, the door opens as Doctor Adams enters, a charming grin set tenderly across his lips. He was quite the handsome man. “Ah Y/N, a pleasure to meet you, and you as well, Papyrus,” he charms. You can’t help but swoon a bit at the sweet tone of the doctors voice, but as you look to Papyrus, you notice that the skeletal friend more then the opposite reaction. His grip tightened on the table, his hand over his chest, as beads of sweat form at his skull; he’s petrified despite the strong, outward facade.

“Now, now, Papyrus,” the doctor coos soothingly as he steps towards the skeleton who in turn moves back on the table, swallowing hard as Adams lifts his chin ever so gently, beginning to poke and prod at the collar with that grin ever growing. “My, my. Seems the collar is dialed all the way at level one,” he jives as he pulls away, “It may take quite a while to get you back up to full magic use, but since your here, we may as well make sure everything else is intact. Miss Y/N, would you mind stepping out of the room for a moment? I’m sure you understand.”

 

You look to Papyrus as he taps quietly on the table desperate and not wanting to be left alone with this man.  
  
”I would rather stay for support,” you inform Adams. A speck of irritation crossed Doctor Adams appearance, as Papyrus lets out a small sigh of relief.

 

“Very well,” he utters before his voice nearly purrs, “I’ll need a peek under that hood of yours, Papsi.”

 

Orange began to dust itself over the skeletons cheekbones as sockets lower in some form of submission, slowly removing his sweater and holding it close, refusing to remove the additional black muscle shirt.

Adams grin only widened as he looked over the creature before him, his hands slowly beginning to caress Papyrus collarbone, moving down to stoke each and every rib, further brushing and petting every vertebra in his lower back, but with every brush of the doctors hands, Papyrus was looking away from you, as if trying to hide a secret shame. By his labored breath, you already knew that this doctor was up to something with your flustered skeletal friend. You cough, forcing the doctor to pull away before he could go any lower.

“Will that be all?” you ask, the annoyance in your voice clear as Papyrus let out another shaken breath.

“Almost, just a quick check of his soul is all that’s left,” Doctor Adams nearly purred, “If that looks as well as his bones, then he’ll be all set. Now, Papsi, would you be so kind as to summon it for me please?”

You respectively avert your eyes as the dim glow of Papyrus soul slowly fills the room as it steadily floats and drips into his trembling palms. A low, protective growl escapes the skeleton as the doctor moves towards it, as it is quickly returned to his chest.  
“Just about everything looks good,” he purrs, “With the exception of his soul. I’m afraid I can’t bump up the collar level until he’s out of his heat cycle.”

 

“Heat… like a dog wanting to have puppies,” you question, your brow furrowed, out of the corner of your eye you could see the other, mortified as he ground his teeth together, his bones rattling as he keeps his hoodie close. He wouldn’t look to you. Something wasn’t right.

 

“In a way- yes. Quite surprising to see it in a skeletal monster however. From other monsters that go through it, it’s a way to reset their bodies if they do not reproduce; as we’ve learned can go either way despite the gender of choice,” Adams informs you, “From how Papyrus is already acting, I would have to guess that it’s a dominant heat, which can be quite dangerous for you, miss. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to see him pinning you to your bed.” You attempt to cut in, but he continues, “Now now, no need for alarm. There are plenty of solutions. If you would like, I would be more than happy to hold him here for you- the research would be more beneficial then any payment.”

 

Papyrus’ phalanges begin tapping quietly against the table repeatedly, desperately, but falls silent as you stand, “Doc, I appreciate the offer, but I will take my chances.”

 

The Doctors grin falters once more, “Oh come now. I would keep him safe, secure, and comfortable.”  
  
You shake your head. ”If there is nothing more to discuss, I would like to take Papyrus home,” you state, the look of relief on the skeleton was priceless as you call, “Let’s go Pap.” He is at your side in a literal flash, but as you both turn to leave the doctor begins to growl.

 

“I will give you five thousand for him,” the doctor states sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhng~ I got so excited and inspired by everyone reading that I'm releasing a second chapter again this week! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> EDIT:: See End Notes for Chapter 6 Update.

You catch a glimpse of Papyrus of dread and horror as you pause to turn to the doctor, his body rigid as he makes no reaction to move. ”E… excuse me?” you question, turning to him in the door way. Slavery of monster kind had been illegal for so long now. How someone thought they could buy Papyrus like a doll was truly dumbfounding.  
  
”Not good enough, eh? Fine! Fifteen thousand,” he sneers, that devilish grin returning as he catches your eyes, only disbelief flooding over you as Papyrus gently takes hold of your arm; his hands trembling as he gently taps against it.  
  
”Papyrus,” you whisper, trying to reassure him as your eyes lock onto the doctor once more. “Papyrus is not for sale. He never will be again,” you declare. Adams growls, continuing to increase the price as he closes the gap between you and him. You stand your ground, you can feel the skeleton behind you getting more and more anxious, his bones rattling louder as he grips your arm a little tighter each time.  
  
”One hundred thousand,” he growls out as you fall silent for a moment. He’s face to face with you.  
You gaze doesn’t falter, but you eventually release a defeated sigh, you couldn’t do anything with Papyrus hanging onto so tightly.

“Papyrus,” you mutter, “It will be okay.” The skeleton behind you releases your arm, taking a step back in terror, you know he fears that you would accept Adams offer and could already hear his magic buzzing. You were not going to let this man lay another finger on your friend. Doctor Adams reaches for Papyrus, his crazed smile only widening further. He never grabs hold; the right hook into the doctors skull wouldn’t allow the other human near your friend. Even Papyrus taken aback as he falls against the hall wall, not expecting the sudden attack.

“How. Dare. You,” you snarl out as Adams looks up to you with anger and desperation, “Get it through that disgusting head of yours: He’s not for sale. He’s not a slave or pet. And I will make sure that he will never be again.” You turn from the doctor as he winces a bit to help Papyrus back onto his feet. “Let’s go home, Pap,” you grumble out as he follows you back to the reception area. It was with great annoyance you heard Adams struggling to compose himself and to follow you out. “Papyrus, please wait in the car while I take care of this,” you whisper to him, placing the key in his hands. Papyrus is still not only shaken, but stunned of what had happened. “Pap,” you utter a bit louder, as the collar beeps, registering your words as an order. His phalanges wrap around the key before he nods as he takes his leave.

 

The whole ordeal continues once he’s left, with Adams continuing to beg to buy Papyrus and threatening to remove him from your care. Eventually the police arrived and forced to intervene to your great pleasure. With the amount of witnesses and statements of his own staff, Doctor Adams was arrested for much more than trying to buy your friend. Within the chaos, you managed receive a referral to a much more professional doctor by an officer, who was already assisting another monster in a collar removal.

Sighing as you return to the car you note that the doors are locked, Papyrus watching the doctor carefully in the police cruiser, lost in his own thoughts once more. A knock brings him back as he unlocks the door, allowing you to quickly hop in and lock the doors once more. There’s silence between the two of you for a moment as the car engine roars to life, finally able to get away from the horrid situation.

“I’m… sorry, Papyrus. I should have never brought you there,” you say quietly, trying to break the silence in the car.

“S’okay,” he mumbles back, fishing for another cigarette.

“How is that okay?! It’s not, Papyrus,” you cry out, “God knows what could of happened if you had no way to say no. What would he have done? How long he would have forced you,” you pause for a moment, something clicking in your head, “You knew him.”

He nods slowly taking a long drag from his cigarette.“’Long time client,” he uttered, the shame and fear clear in his voice.

 _ _Client.__ A piece of his story finally sealing a nail in a coffin of where he had come from.

“You wanna talk about it?” you offer, already assuming that he would pass like all the other times you had asked or had just offered to listen. You were well aware that it was painful to him and would often brush it off, change the subject, or just ignore it completely, but you certainly did not expect him to open up about his former interactions with Doctor Adams.

 

_Only a single pale light illuminated in that disgusting room, ordered to sit in silence on top of the musky, soiled mattress only covered by a single disheveled sheet. It was not the first time in that room, but he was certain that it would not be the last and the order of not speaking became more and more frequent. Many humans certainly did not care for his insults. The routine was always the same however: the human of the hour would always come, get what they wanted, how they wanted, and leave; the profits going fully to his owners, with the small percentage he was making going towards his brothers payment and safety. That was the deal, after all._

_This, however, was new to the average arrangement. Additional payments for being a test subject for some monster-based experiment. If it had been deemed a success, he would be that much closer to seeing his brother again and to save him from the same fate._

_His sockets looked up as he eyed the figure entering, a crazed grin across his face. “Hello, Papyrus, correct?,” Adams purred to the other for the first time as a small case was set on the dusty night stand. Papyrus nodded hesitantly, a gut wrenching, sickly feeling in the very core of his soul, screaming to get away from this human. Adams pulled a vile from the bag and a syringe soon after, drawing the serum into it, “For us to begin, I do require your soul.”_

_It wasn’t the first time that his soul was requested by a human, but it was a rare request non the less. Why would he want a monster soul to test on anyway? The collar around his neck beeped in warning before his soul was summoned into his palms._

_“Excellent,” the doctor praised, taking it gently into his own hands. “Now, this might pinch just wee a bit.” Before the skeleton could say a word, he could feel the icy needle in his very core as it released the burning mystery serum. It took only moments for it to affect every bone That hot, burning desire forcing him to cry out in fear and agony. The man above him only grinning as he held onto his soul, beginning to pet it ever so gently, making Papyrus moan and whine in sickening delight._

_“Seems to be working perfectly,” he hummed, closing the case and setting it aside, “But, I believe we should test this thoroughly, don’t you?” That devilish grin never ceased as Papyrus was spread across the bed, his breath labored as Adams took full advantage of his new toy._

_The sickening pleasure over took Papyrus; every caress, every stoke, every brush of his bones filled his body with nothing but need for more as his mind continued to scream for it to stop. Labored breaths and helpless pleas went unheard as the doctor continued, the familiar magic pooling for the man above him. “It feels nice, doesn’t it Papsi,” the other commented against his neck, Papyrus only letting out a desperate whimper as Adams entered. The other showed no mercy to the skeleton below him as he returned each thrust with gasps and moans of unsought pleasure. Papyrus lost count of how many times the doctors cooling seed soaked into his begging warmth._

_Even when Adams had finished, the false heat remained. How could his body want more of it? Before he could even dare to beg for it to stop, others quickly took Adams place and Papyrus was lost in a pleasured haze._

_It wore off slowly, just as his bones became so bruised and sore. The second time his owners tried to administer it, but he fought against it. They knew full well that with his HP was so low, and with such a prized monster, they couldn’t force the serum into him without dusting him. His owners forced to call the doctor again and make arrangements._

_“Papsi, what a pleasure to see you again,” Adams cooed oh so lovingly, oh how he came to loathe that nickname so quickly, “I hear that you’re not letting your owners give you… your medicine.”_  
_Papyrus only glared at the other, backing himself into a wall as the doctor came closer with that dastardly serum. “Now, now Papsi, this way brings you pleasure, doesn’t it? Much better than being forced down, making pennies on the dollar. You make so much more when you perform your little pleasure show,” Adams had teased, a demonic grin flashing over the other as the skeleton began to sink against the wall, “After all, this is for your brother. Isn’t it? It would be such a shame for you to have wasted all that time for nothing. It would be so delightful to hear him scream though and I’m sure you would get a kick out of his little show.” In panic, Papyrus summoned his soul, willingly allowing another dose. It was the only reminder he needed, not wanting to fathom the idea of his brother in the same position._

_Memories afterwards became a blur between the foggy pleasure, the comforting darkness, or random bits of clear information that was never important. Just the sight of the doctor was eventually enough just to trigger him into nothing but a burning mess._

 

For the duration of the trip and story you remained silent, solely listening, your grip tightening against the wheel as the horrid memories poured out of him like water from a faucet. He coughed as the car pulled behind the bakery, trying to compose himself somehow through his own fallen tears. “They bragged for awhile… something about having me go for fourteen days,” he chuckled bitterly, his arms wrapping tightly around his torso, “I’m not suppose to last that long… it’s not.”

 

His body tenses as you throw the car into park, his bones rattling as his body quivered, terrified of what was to come. He had fully expected you abandon him, that he wasn’t worth all the trouble he had been causing since he had arrived, and certainly did not expect your comforting, tight embrace. With his skull nestled into the crook of your neck, his arms wrap around you just as tightly, as he begins to break in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> EDIT::  
> I'm so sorry that the new chapter isn't available yet! The initial draft wasn't working and just had to up and scrap the whole thing and rewrite. BUT! I have some good news. I just got a TUMBLR!!!! yay? Yay. Feel free to follow or ask stuff. I'll also TRY to throw updates on it or story previews when I can. Enjoy~
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wwfamiliarfacade


	6. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screams into the abyss-
> 
> I'm sorry the chapter took so long! Enjoy~

Nearly a week rolled by since that fateful day and Papyrus had been no where in sight. If it had not been for the few stray dishes and locked door to the guest bedroom, you would have thought that he had run away. There was an itching feeling that it was simply due to his heat and knew that he did not want to be around anyone for whatever reason while so vulnerable, but you could not help but to wonder if it was the best option for him. What happened with Adams was traumatic to say the least, and despite trying to talk to him about it through the door, he refused to come out, let alone speak to you. A few other thoughts that crossed your mind along the lines of that it was just the way he use to deal with not only his heat, but other things, yet you did not want to press it..  
Once the fifth day came around your worry and concern only grew. You were beginning to grow curious to know how badly the false heats had intervened with his natural cycle before your curiosity on monster biology began to long for information once more. How long would it last? How long could it last? Was it anything like your own cycle?  
A thump from the guest room broke you from your train of thoughts. Listening through the silence, you could hear Papyrus stifle a near groan of agony. You grab a coin from the table to unfasten the simple lock. As you approached the door you called, “Papyrus, everything okay in there?” An excruciating groan was all the reply you needed to unlock and open the door. You were not expecting the scene before you.  
Papyrus had collapsed onto the floor, his bones trembling as his magic flared wildly as it encased his right socket, desperately tried to take control of the aura around him. All the while the influx forcing his soul to burn brightly from underneath shirt. The collar around his neck beeping uncontrollably as it sent shock after shock into the other trying in vain to reign him into control, but instead seeming to only fuel the flames. You freeze. It had not been the first time his magic had flared over a little, but certainly not to this extent. Was it from the heat? Stress? A nightmare? Or a mixture of everything? You needed to be brave for him.

“Pappy,” you call softly as you kneel in front of him.

He looks to you, his sockets empty as he growled out, “H u m a n .”

One of those dreams. Muffet had warned you about those dreams. “No Pappy. Y/N,” you say quietly, trying your best to keep your voice calm, lacing it with nothing but patience as you felt a tug on your chest, “Tell me what you see.” His breath is heavy as he slowly manages his magic into submission as bit by bit he names off random objects in the room until it eventually dissipates almost fully and the weight in your chest restored. Your smile is loving as he whispers your name, fully aware of the disappointment and worry in his voice, yet you still manage to pull him into your embrace. His bones trembled against you, the warmth of his bones was much warmer than usual, you could not imagine how it must be affecting your friend. You feel his body tense as your hand rubs over his back, fingers brush over his sensitive spine. Trying to stifle a moan; his phalangers curl above his sternum.  
His hand tapping against the back of your arm as he holds onto you tighter, more desperate then what you found normal. Papyrus’ skull shakes against you, his voice raspy as he begs, only managing to get out “please” before he taps. You’re certain something is not right. “Papyrus, what’s wrong,” you ask in worry.  
“Everything burns… M’soul… hurts,” he manages to croak, looking as exhausted as he sounded, “…like s’cracking.”  
Your body tenses as panic consumes you, wondering if he was going to fall. A dying monster was certainly something you couldn’t handle on your own, let alone explain to anyone wondering where he could have gone afterwards. Wrapping your arms around around him a bit tighter you reach for your phone. Papyrus’ bones only rattling louder until you take his hand into yours. “It will be okay this time,” you try to assure him as he squeezes your hand tightly, the phone dialing out,”I promise.”

“911, what is your emergency?”

Only a fog of memories ensued after the call was made, your hands only releasing when a nurse stopped you from following any further and led you to a waiting room. The weight a lone was agonizing, fearing someone wanting to take him at his most vulnerable state. Yet, it was only Papyrus calling out your name and desperation that stood out firmly in your mind as the clock ticked silently against the wall until the call of your name brought you from your thoughts.

A displeased nurse looked down to you as you looked up. “Doc needs a question answered,” she says in an annoyed tone, “Wants to know why the magic level on the collar was so low and if he’s had issues like this before.”

You bite your lip a bit as you try your best to answer, “I’m not sure on the later, but before I took him in, he was a slave of sorts.”

“Of sorts,” the nurse snorts out as she turns to leave, jotting down your answer.

“Wait! What about Pap? Is he going to be okay? Can I see him, please,” you ask, nearly begging.

The nurse turns to you, glaring before her voice snaps, “What do you care?”

You can feel your body grow heavy as you take your seat, the nurse leaving you as tears threaten to fall. Questions scattering through your mind, trying to place why she would have said such a thing. A hand brought you from your thoughts once more, only to find what appeared to be the doctor hovering over you, the nurse from before sneering not too far away.  
“Y/N, correct,” she asks softly as you nod, “I’m Doctor Lee, I’ve been taking care of Papyrus since he arrived. I do have something else I wish to ask before you can go back and see him. Is that alright?”  
Another nod before she continues, “Was there a plan in place for his collar to be removed?”

“I was trying to help him get it removed,” you begin, “I took him to Doctor Adams office earlier this week, but he went into heat, and was told that we couldn’t futz with the collar until it was through his system… and nothing else of any good really came from that visit.”

“I’ve heard of Doctor Adams and his… practices,” she responds, her voice laced with disappointment and worry, “I’m sure a lot of the information he gave you was not valid.”

You can feel that confusion distorting into your face as she continues, “Other than the panic attack he had shortly after you were escorted to the waiting room, his collar was the biggest problem tonight. The level on it was at the very bottom and, for a monster to hold in so much excess magic- keeping it in rather than letting it out was the problem. His collar was also one of the first models created, for his safety and treatment, we removed it and replace it with a much safer one. It will cause no harm to him, it’s only use is to level out his magic, which was quickly brought up a level, but would like to bring him up another level once he stabilize.”  
Although you were enthralled with the good news about the collar and his magic leveling out, there was more at stake then the use of his magic. “What about his SOUL? He said that he could feel it cracking,” you say after a few moments, the worry in your voice clear.

Doctor Lee snickers a bit before coughing out, “There’s no need to worry about that, but it certainly was not cracking. You see, a submissive heat cycle is somewhat like a ladies menstrual cycle- to make it short, it was just a slight cramp. From what he explained of his past- he’s only been able to think one other time he’s had one. I’m sure a little extra calcium will keep those cramps away.”

You were silent for a moment as you took in all of the new information before just shaking your head. “Can I see him, please?”

“Of course. He is in with one of our MC’s right now, but I’m sure they won’t mind. Apparently they were once friends in the Underground,” Doctor Lee chimes as she leads you to Papyrus’ room.

“MC,” you question.

“Oh yes, a Monster Caretaker. Unfortunately, human doctors can only do so much without magic,” she explains to you as you hear laughing coming from one of the rooms ahead.

“Knock knock,” you can hear Papyrus.

”Who’s there,” a deep voice responds as the doctor stops at the door.

”Collared,” “Collared Who?” “Seems all the doctors are collared in.”

The chuckling between the two boys ensues as you peek in. Papyrus sitting up on the hospital bed, his old collar discarded on the night stand as the new shone around his neck. Yet, it was the other monster that took you by surprise. He was a huge goat like monster! You were surprised he could even fit himself into the small hospital chair at the bedside. The glow of his healing magic burning brightly over Papyrus’ wrists. It was only when they had stopped chuckling that Asgore had noticed you and you couldn’t help but admire the kindness in his eyes alone. “Howdy,” he greeted happily.

”Asgore, how is Papyrus treatments going,” Doctor Lee chimes as she enters, you following behind.

“He has a long road a head, will be fine,” he explains as he pulls away from the skeleton. Papyrus would not even give the doctor even a glance, only trying to keep away from her. You could see the disappointment in Asgore, but you knew his reasons to be wary of doctors was justified.

”Papyrus,” your voice eventually rings softly and saw the other perk. A sudden tug at your chest pulls you close to him and once it leaves you, his arms embrace you in their place. You sigh with relief as you return it, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> Writing this week was.... rough. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> I also have some good news. I just got a TUMBLR!!!! yay? Yay. Feel free to follow or ask stuff. I'll also TRY to throw updates on it or story previews when I can. Enjoy~  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wwfamiliarfacade


	7. Lazybones

“I am ** **not**** taking them,” Papyrus growled out stubbornly, sitting at the kitchen table as he flicked away the orange vile in front of him. You understood his caution, but what it would do had been explained repeatedly; it was basically the monster equivalent to birth control, but would bring his heat cycles down to his natural cycle. Knowing that you could access his room rather easily just made the whole situation just more aggravating to him.

You on the other hand picked the vile back up and set it beside him. “Doc said that it’ll get rid of your heat faster,” you remind him as he scoots away the bottle with his phalanx, only responding with a frustrated huff as he glares at it. “Would it make you feel better if I took the human version,” you try to deal.

His brow only raises as once again the vile makes its way across the table. “Humans don’t go into heat,” he states as you groan defeatedly. He should have known a bit of human anatomy, right?

“Well… yeah, humans don’t go into heat,” you utter, the embarrassment building up a bit, “But…  females can choose to take something similar.”

Papyrus glares at the vile once more, you can tell the wheels in his head are turning. Probably trying to find a way out of taking it.  
You roll your eyes as you take a swig of your juice before retorting, “They’re in my nightstand if you really want to take a peek.” There was no time to really continue the conversation. Another day closed but oh so much to do, “You coming with me?” He shakes his head in response, knowing that he was uncomfortable around others in his current state. “Then just relax, I’ll see ya in a few hours,” you chime happily as you slip your shoes on and head out the door. Leaving Papyrus alone at the table.

 

As soon as the door clicked he took one of the pills. Taking them around you felt strange, embarrassing even, but as long as they would help lower the days and the effects he would take them. Despite the TV already being on and chattering on quietly, his mind began to drift about this life that he had seemingly fallen into; what did you expect from him? You had taken him in, kept him clothed, clean, warm, fed, and were trying your best to remove his collar so that he could be free once more. What exactly was he to you? Freeloader- probably. Pet- No. Sla-NO. No human would treat a slave like she had been treating him. A roommate- no. He couldn’t pay back for anything. Unless… you were looking for other ways of- his fist slammed against the counter, hard enough just to pull him from that thought. There was no way… right? You couldn’t… you didn’t expect that from him… right? A sigh of frustration left him as his hands brushed over his skull, his sockets on the open window in front of him, the open streets engulfed in the sun with only a single car passing by.

 

Another frustrated sigh escaping him as with one quick shortcut he fell onto the couch with ease, his sockets focused on the ceiling above. None of this was just from “Muffets word”. A light growl escapes him, trying to rack his skull on why you were taking care of him. Maybe he was just a pet… then why would it have been such a big deal for you to have that old collar removed? You still owned him, but you treated him as an equal. Maybe… you did expect more. Were you just too shy to say anything? There had been few times in those days that treated him as a lover, rather than a a doll to play with. Those were the most frustrating clients, unable to know how to really cope with them. He bit into one of the throw pillows just to snarl out his frustrations. You were becoming frustrating to him. The only thing that paused his thoughts was the light slumber that rapidly took hold of him.

 

_“Papyrus,” called a low, but faintly familiar voice, “Get up, lazybones! You’re gonna be late for sentry duty!”_

_“Sentry… duty? Sans,” he mutters questioningly in response. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t; It couldn’t be possible. He cracks his sockets open to the sight of home. Their home. He was quick to sit up, racing from the couch and to the kitchen in search of that voice. He wasn’t there. Upstairs maybe? “Sans,” he called as he moved towards the stairs, and there he was, Sans coming out from his room and looking down to Papyrus with that ever lasting smile. Papyrus pushed away the feeling of dread in his soul, but as soon as he tried to move up, something pulled him back hard against the cement floor below._

_“Paps,” he could hear his brother utter, his gaze looking down at him. What was that expression? Pity? Concern? Revoltion? Hatred? It made his soul nearly crush in an instant._

_“No worries bro. Guess I’m just fallin’ over backwards for ya,” he tried to joke as he pulled himself up. The distinct clatter of chains echoed around him, darkness closing in on them. It couldn’t be. Where did they come from? Why were they back? He was home! It was safe here, wasn’t it? He looked in dread as he saw the bruises and filth return to his once ivory bones. The chains becoming heavier as they pulled him down. No, no, no, no…_  
  
_”Pappy, what… what in stars,” Sans continued, . Papyrus’ breath hitched as he felt those invading hands once more, his body already reacting fully to unwanted advances, his sockets beginning to water as he looked to Sans’ disgusted and horrified expression as he bellowed, “How… how could you be so indecent for them? Disgusting!”_

_“S-Sans! It’s not,” the shock of his collar forcing him to stop, his body curling from the pain as something pulled him back further into the darkness._  
  
_”Don’t even bother,” Sans ordered, that oh so familiar beep ringing through his skull, “I can’t have a brother that engages in such disgusting acts.” As the shorter skeleton turned to leave as shock after shock racked through the others bones, trying to call out to him. Not again; he couldn’t loose him again! He could feel the intrusion into his magic as it formed around the invading object. It had been too long; it was too big! When he was able to look up again, his soul only filled with dread. Sans arms around Adams as he smiled down to the other. “Don’t worry, Papsi,” he purred, “I’ll take good care of him. Have fun.”_

_Within Adams chuckle, darkness swallowed them as he cried out once more, begging, pleading for them to come back, for the pain to stop; for mercy. With every prayer every touch and movement began rougher. There was no stopping it no matter what he could possibly do. With his final plea, he could feel the icy appendages around his very soul and give a very hard tug._

 

Papyrus’ body flew forward as he he awoke, his hand clutching his sternum as he heaved, a cold sweat encasing him. Petrified, he took a quick look around; a dream. Just a dream. He was in your home, the tv humming quietly still. You were not home yet. His breath steadied as he reached up to the collar around his neck. It was the stabilizer, not the old one. He summoned his SOUL and let out a sigh of relief. It was intact. No hands. No damage. Satisfied, he returned it to its resting place.

Laying down once more he let the tears flow freely mixing joy and despair. Sans had always been patient and forgiving. That’s how cool he was. What would there reunion be like? What if Sans found out what he had done for so many years? Would Sans accept him after all of that or would he outright abandon him like in the dream? Would he think that he was disgusting? What if he already knew? Would his owners have told him? Or were they doing the same thing to him? Did the other even want to see him again? Was he even ready to face his brother again? He didn’t know. How could he? He didn’t even know how to pay you back for your kindness, but the dream did give him a strong idea of how to start… you must have just been being coy.

 

“I’m home,” you call out, setting a few bags on the table. Returned with silence, you assume that he was off sleeping somewhere. You paid no mind to it as you begin to put away the various groceries and items, growing accustom to it over the last few weeks. It was when you turned to put another item away that you jump as you come face to face with him. He had not made a sound as you had entered and had you cornered into the cabinets. A sight of relief, and you relax. “Papyrus, sorry, I thought,” you begin, but are caught off guard when he presses his teeth against your lips, forcing you into a kiss. Slowly, you return it.

It was not until you pulled away that you notice the hazed look in his expression. It was an expression that you had only seen once before, when you had asked for his clothes for laundry day, but it only changed when you handed him a second set of clothing to change into. He was only going through the familiar motions. “Pap,” you murmur softly, hoping to try to coax him out of what was going on in that thick skull of his. He tries to pull you in for a second, but you press your fingers gently against his mandible to stop him. “Papyrus,” you say more sternly, but his demeanor only seemed to dampen as he takes your hand loosely in his, leading you away from the kitchen. Your feet plant firmly beside the couch when you realize he’s trying to lead you to one of the bedrooms. “Papyrus, what are you doing,” you ask him. The question is returned with silence, you can see the wheels turning in his skull as you sigh, forcing him to sit down on the couch.

“Papyrus, please tell me what’s going on,” you plead softly to him, squeezing his hand gently, “This isn’t like you.”

His phalanges tightened around your hands a bit more, his bones rattling as he uttered in a near emotionless tone, “My purpose.”

Your heat breaks at the sound of his voice and shatters from the response. How many times did it take for him to be told that to actually believe it. It was something that you never wanted to find out. “Papyrus, no,” you try to encourage him, “That… that was never your purpose.” He’s quiet, his bones still rattling away as if expecting some sort of punishment; he’s not even looking at you. “Papyrus, look at me,” you tell him sternly, forcing his sockets up, “I know that’s not your purpose. You’re too stubborn for it. I might not be able to change your past, but I can at least try to brighten up your future.”

 

You can see that hazed look shake a bit as he utters, “Why?”

 

“Because what humans did suck,” you explain softly, your forehead against his as you continue, he’s watching you closely now, “What happened to you was even more horrific. Helping you gives me more purpose and joy then anything else in this world, and even though you can be a bit of a bone head, well, you’re at least my bone head. Wouldn’t change that for the world,” You watch as his hazed look nearly washes away, his arms slowly wrapping around you as he pulls you into his lap, hugging you tightly once more and another kiss slowly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaah! It's late again! Chapters will probably be a bit more irregular from now on. Trying to figure out where to go with Honey~
> 
> I mean, if you have fluff suggestions(like something Pap might like to do), I'd love to hear them (because I would love to make a fluff chapter and I'mjustahugefreakinnerdandonlyhavenersideasplzsaveme).
> 
> BUT!!
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading! I really super duper- wait a minute.  
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for the (nearly) 550 hits, 60 kudos, and 6 bookmarks!! I really do appreciate all of the support!


	8. Payment

Papyrus nearly jumped from the couch as he awoke; gasping for breath as he took in the scene around him. He was home. He was safe with the icy grasp on his soul gone once more as the nightmare faded from his memory. The rays of day were just beginning to stretch over the horizon, much to his relief. It was a day that the bakery was open, and a morning that you would be awake at this ungodly hour of the day. Pulling himself away from the couch he moved to the door and down the stairs. Muffet’s voice was a bit muffled at first, but when he reached the bottom, he could hear you clear as day.

“Muffet, I don’t know what to do with him,” he could hear you whine, baking sheets and other tools shuffling about, “I need to get Paps out of the house.”

His soul froze with dread, only the thought of panic to remotely warm it raging with anger and fear. It had just been the other night that you had told him that you would be there, that there was nothing to fear. That you were going to help him. It was Muffets voice that pulled him back into your conversation with her.

“My place is already full dearie,” she responded, seemingly to have the same train of thought, “And I’m sure Papyrus-.”

”Oh god no, Muffet. Not like that,” you groan, relief flooding him within an instant as he sat down on the final step, continuing to listen, “I mean- he never leaves the apartment. When he does, it’s just to come down to the shop for a while. It can’t be healthy for him to stay cooped up for so long.”

”He did just come out of heat,” she reminds you, “And before that it was that awful contraption.” Her voice clearly disgusted by the power of his old collar.

“I know, I know,” you mutter, “But now he could be as free as he wants to be… and he still just snoozes on the couch all day. Maybe he’s afraid to go out? I’m not sure…”

He can hear a shuffle into the oven and a soft hum from Muffet as she thinks. “He may have been lazy in the Underground, but even then he was quite cautious, both of his own HP and for Sans. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the library though.”

His interest quickly peeked. There was a library in town? Would you even allow- Would he be able to go on his own? It had been some time since he was able to read anything other than a few of your recipe books.

“Library,” your voice questions. 

Muffet giggles in response, “Deary~ trust me on this one. He can eat through a book faster than a jar of honey.” There was a pause before she laughs again, “Oh? I’m surprised! He has quite the sweet tooth.”

”Is that why you constantly try new recipes with him,” he can hear you tease as she responds with another giggle fit. He doesn’t even hear your steps until you’re right next to him. With one quick short cut he’s back on the couch upstairs.

”JESUS FUCKING CRACKERS CHRIST,” he can hear you screech from below, only followed by Muffets laughter. Papyrus sighs as he finally relaxes once more. You scared him, the least he can do is scare you right back.

For you, the rest of the day goes as per usual. Between the baking, cleaning, and eventually selling, time flies faster than the doughnuts off the shelves. Officer Demi leaves as fast as he had entered, happy to receive some of Papyrus’ paperwork on his collar and even happier to find that it had been removed, Muffet tucks a note into one of your pockets to find that it was a list of things that would interest your skeletal friend before she takes her own leave, but you’re happy that the shop comes to a slow when Joe finally enters for his daily coffee, a newspaper in hand  
.  
”How’s Bones doin’ today,” he asks. After his first panic attack, your favorite customer had grown a bit attached to the monster. He was always happy to hear of any progress that Papyrus was doing better each week, and even bought cigarettes for him on a regular basis.When Pap had stopped coming down to the shop, Joe had begun to become protective of him.  
“Better,” you reply as you hand him his usual order, “Getting a little better every week.”  
“Ya never did tell me why ‘e hasn’t been comin’ down lately, Y/N. He ain’t dead, is ‘e,” he asks.  
”Only sleeping like it,” Papyrus chuckles as he appears. Joe nearly spits his coffee out all over the counter.  
”Welcome back to the living,” you tease the skeleton playfully as he’s quick to snatch the new pack already sitting on the counter.  
”Good to be back,” he responds as he pockets them. You eye him carefully for a moment, but turn to get him his usual with a few honey sticks on the side. By now you could already tell that the other was up to something, but you paid no mind to it. Joe grin widens a bit before things slowly go back into their normal routine. Once Joe leaves, you lock the door behind the other. The discarded news paper was already spread across the counter as you eye the other.  
You manage to take a peek over his shoulder. “Job searching, huh,” you ask him as he releases a defeated growl in response. The two jobs that had been circled were basic and certainly did not pay well. He was obviously looking for something in town. You already knew that neither of the two places would hire him as neither wanted a monster in their shop. 

An idea sprung to mind, a smile across your lips as you prayed that he would take the offer, “Why don’t you work for me?” You’re met with his frustrated glare. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, honestly… but your teleporting would really work wonders around here. Some of those bags are hell to bring up and down from the basement. And I’ve seen the way you look when Muffet and I are baking.”  
You could see the wheels turning in his skull as he considers the offer. “You’re basically going to,” you try to bribe, but he’s quick to cut you off.  
”I’ll take it.”  
“Then you can start tomorrow morning,” you assured, “And a treat in the afternoon afterwards.”  
He raised a brow as he grins, “And cleaning is too hard for me today? Don’t have a bone toothpick with me, do ya?” he teases.  
You snicker from his word play and lead him to the back. It was calming as you both scrubbed and washed the equipment. He listened in as you muttered how much flour and sugar you would need for the next day and with ease brought them up with a short cut. Once everything had been cleaned and prepped for the next day, you check the time. Done a full two hours early. A smile crosses your lips as you figured that there was enough time to get an early treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter then usual. Forgive me, please.
> 
> Aaaaanyway~ A few more fluff chapters to come. Maybe some NSFW stuff soon too before thrusting back into the darkness. ;)  
> And might just open some drabbles....
> 
> Also~ If you have any suggestions for some field trips Paps might enjoy, feel free to post them here or to my tumblr ask (anon enabled). I check both often and will take suggestions into consideration! :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wwfamiliarfacade


	9. Sweet Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know- I know. It's been an age an a half.  
> Ran face first into a writers block.  
> Hoping to have the next chapter done by next Friday. Here's hoping!

“C’mon Pap,” you chime merrily, nearly skipping out the door. You would hope that the little surprise trip would at least start to get him out of the building more, even if it was just once a week.

 

Papyrus in turn eyes you suspiciously, but is quiet as he slips on a pair of loafers that Muffet had gotten him when he had first arrived. “You sure about this? I mean- there was suppose to be some interesting twist on a show today,” he attempts to sway, but you are having none of it, as you gently take his hand in yours and lead him into the light of day.

 

His sockets narrow from the brightness, but slowly adjust as you lead him down the street. Slowly he takes in the small town, his body slowly relaxing as he walks just a step behind you. While the buildings pass by, you notice his slow steps come to a halt, something catching his eye in a boutique. “You wanna go in,” you ask him, but he remains quiet, lost in his own thoughts. “Pap,” you call, managing to pull him from his daze, “You wanna go in?”

For a moment, you saw him considering it, before shaking his head. “N-No, it’s alright,” he responds quietly, carefully. You nod, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as you lead him away once more. As expected, the situation repeats, but he more or less only slows down, trying not to make you suspicious until the wafting smell of grease hits you both. The smell is strong enough to make him stop once more, catching you a bit off guard entranced with the familiar scents and neon sign.

“We can go in on the way back, if you’d like Pap,” you offer, “It’s pretty good, as far as local food goes.”

“Sure thing, Sugar,” he mutters softly, you turn just as his cheek bones dust with orange, while you try to hide your own shade of pink as you turn the corner. Was it because of the kiss the day before? He never called you that before.

Beyond the small main street, there were only a few houses, becoming sparse up the hill only a row of trees cutting off the view of what laid beyond. Papyrus plants his feet firmly at the edge of the last house, his bones trembling nervously not wanting to go beyond the tree line.

“It’s on just on the other side, promise,” you try to assure him, “You trust me, right?”

He squeezes your hand gently as he nods. Papyrus begins to follow you once more, but you can feel that he dragging himself up the hill. You watch him carefully as his eye lights catch something glittering as tree line opened up to a small, lush and green open field bordering on a lake shore. His sockets widen as he takes it in, until they land on a building in the center of the field marked as a Library. To you, he looked like a baby bones in a candy store and the feeling only warmed you inside and out. “Thought you might like the view, and Muffet said you enjoyed reading, so..,” you present to him as nearly starts to drag you along. By how Muffet had described his thirst for knowledge, you only hoped he wouldn’t go through the library in a week.

 

Inside you cheerfully greet the librarian, letting go of his hands for a moment before finding him gone. A few books already in hand as he browsed the isles while you begin filling out the small form for his own card. Despite being aware of the skeleton, the librarian was quite shocked to see him. “I’m sure you’re aware of our rules for… his kind,” she says to you, seeming nervous to bring it up.

“Rule,” you question worriedly, hoping to the heavens that she wasn’t racist.

“Yes,” she says, “We just prohibit the use of any kind of magic, for the safety of all our guests. Just don’t want-”

It was the toppling of a good number of books that made the both of you turn your heads to look at a very embarrassed Papyrus, on the floor, surrounded by books.

“That,” you finish as she gives you a stern look. As you step over to him, he was already picking up the books, orange blush still across his cheek bones.

“Little… little rusty on using magic. Guess I can only blame my shelf,” he laughs, as you shake your head, a smile across your lips.

“Kinda my fault too. I didn’t know that magic was prohibited in the in the library. For… well, this kinda reason,” you explain as he only nods, assisting in putting all of the books back where they belong, without his magic. In a few quick glances of what he had gathered, you could see the complex books that he had already pulled off before he had used his magic to pull off one on space physics. “Er, Pap,” you utter, “They’ll only let you take two at a time. You can always come back, and you’re more than welcome to spend time here when you want. When you’re not working that is.. if you want I mean,” you attempt to assure him as a genuine smile finally appears, you could swear that his soul even glowed just a bit brighter from the new found freedom, “Even if it’s by yourself, you’re more then welcome to come and go from home as you please.”

“For how long,” he inquires as you pick up the last book, you figured he would ask for some sort of curfew.  
”Depends on how long you want to sleep every night,” you tease with a smile as his own features brighten even more as you could hear his magic humming happily through his soul, “Just be home before ten so I don’t worry too much, ‘kay? Now, how about we check these books out and grab some grub?” He nods eagerly in response as he picks up the stack he already had, putting all but two away. While he wasn’t looking, you picked up two that he had put back before taking his hand and leading him to the front once more. The librarian quick to check out the four using both yours and his card.

“So,” you drawl as library is left behind, books in hand, “Did you still want to stop by the bar to grab a bite?”

He’s quiet for a moment as he thinks about it, “It’s… fine. We can take a __shot__  at it another time, right?”

“We can, but you looked pretty hungry just looking at the place,” you remind him, curious to know why he had the sudden change of heart, “We could just hop in and order something to go instead.” It was slight, but you could catch his teeth tightening, it was one of many things that he begun doing not too long after his appointment. A anxious warning, one that he wouldn’t refuse to do it, but would trigger an anxiety attack. “Or we could just order some pizza or something instead, s’not a big deal,” you try to assure him as he releases a small breath of frustration and relief. The rest of the walk back was silent and once home, he was quick to drop himself onto the couch, a book in hand as he begins to skim the pages, but his mind already wandering back to the bar, his soul yearning for taste of fresh fries and a grease filled mess, but the ghostly scent of whiskey forced a chill up his spine.

 

__Steaming breath fell faintly against the back of his clavicle as his mind wandered deeper back to that darkened hour. Training him to use him as they damn well pleased. A gasp of shock escapes his mandible as unseen hands took hold of his lower spine, pulling him up, seating himself full on the human below him. His bones rattled, tears pricking the edge of his sockets as he felt his magic nearly tear from the intrusion. “Ride” was the command given once. He closed his sockets, trying to disassociate from what was going on. To hell with the consequences of a RESET, he just wanted to go home. To be with his brother._ _

__Twice; the collar beeped in warning. Sans’ voice was fading from his memory. He wanted to go home and hold him tightly. Never to let him out of his sight again and feast on whatever his brother decided to make._ _

__Papyrus yelped as the collar pulsed through him, the hand tightening just above his sacrum. “Ride it,” the voice growled in warning as Papyrus whimpered; the collar shrilling another beep in warning. Slowly he obeyed, choking back a sob, feeling his walls tear around the human. The man grinned as he took another swig from the bottle; the stench of whiskey strong in the air as the man took hold of his ilium, nearly crushing it. Hiccups bubbled in his throat, his soul knotting as he continued to please the  trainer humming happily underneath him. “There ya go, not that bad,” he praised, coaxing him into the rhythm the trainer wanted. “Papyrus,” the voice distorted. But, voices don’t distort? Darkness consumed him once more, only hearing his name._ _

 

“Papyrus,” he heard you call as he woke, his sockets immediately falling onto you; only sighing with relief as he felt entwined his hand with yours.

 

“Another nightmare,” you ask softly as he squeezes your hand just a little tighter. He hears your sigh, and the warmth of your hand tugs away from his grip, a whine escaping him as he sits up only to be pulled back down, his skull resting on your lap. “Not goin’ anywhere, Honey,” you comfort him, gently petting his skull, his cheeks dusting orange a bit before looking away. He already knew the question you were going to ask, “You wanna talk about it?”

 

He shakes his head, muttering it out as a training dream. You nod a bit. Papyrus never told you what that meant, but you had a feeling of what it was about and although you wanted to push, you knew that he would shut himself away if you did. “How about a little honey to take the edge off,” you ask softly as he grins. You knew what was coming.  
  
”Sounds like _ _sweet__ idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3
> 
> Wanna chat or put in some fluff suggestions?  
> Catch me on Tumblr -> https://wwfamiliarfacade.tumblr.com/ <-
> 
> Also, thank you so so much for 84 Kudos, All the Bookmarks, and Comments! Comments seriously keep me going guys ;u;
> 
> I hope the rest of your day/night goes well!


	10. Going for a Ride

Your eyes glared down to the game on your phone; the ticking of a clock slowly itching at your nerves as you sat in the most uncomfortable chair. This day was coming and you knew it, and it was for the best. Papyrus on the other hand, had mixed emotions when he learned that the appointment with the psychologist was your “quick stop”; he was mostly furious. The idea of being left a lone in a room with a human he did not know was not ideal for him, let a lone talking in length about his past… experiences; he was adamant that he was not yet ready to talk about it in full or detail. You would not have been surprised if he had remained silent through out the hour appointment.

 

It was what was best for him, you kept telling him and yourself. There was a small part of you that felt that he was getting a little better on his own, and maybe he was, but the trauma was still there, and there were times that you could see it continue to linger. You could only do so much to support him and could only hope that Papyrus would accept even a sliver of help.

A buzz and notification from your phone pulled you from your game and you were quick to read the text from your closest friend.

 

 **Sadie:** Still on for 2night? It’s been 4ever!  

 

You lingered on the message, it was something that you had forgotten about and you swore under your breath. It was going to be a small get together with the few friends you had. An event planned not long before Papyrus dropped into your life. Between the bakery and trying to make sense of your new roommate, the thought of even mentioning him to your friends had completely slipped through your mind. No time like the present, right?

 

 **You:** Maybe? Idk… lot goin on.

 

 **Sadie:** sup?

 

You take in a breath. How on earth were you going to explain what was going on? There was a lot to tell, but you also had to consider how much Pap would really want to share.

 

 **You:** it’s… complicated and a lot tbh. helping out a new friend.

 

 **Sadie:** we made these plans like 3 months ago. :/

 

 **You:** I know-

 **You:** He kinda just dropped in2 my life

 **You:** Literally and he -just- got his collar off and its rlly 1 big shit storm

 

For a moment you paused, starting to question how much information would be too much. There was a lot that had happened. Your phone buzzed as Sadie began to spam you with messages.

 

 **Sadie:** Collar?

 **Sadie:** YOU GOT A MONSTER PAL?!  
**Sadie:** OMG BRING HIM PLEZ  
**Sadie:** PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ  
**Sadie:** PLEEEEEEEEZ

  
  
**You:** I’ll ask him in a bit. Hes doing a thing. Is chad going to be there?

 

 **Sadie:** no? Y?

  
  
**You:** u fking know y. i’ll let u know asap tho.

 

A sigh left you as your phone buzzed with her giddy response. There was apart of you that did not want to go; not willing to leave Papyrus overnight, but certainly would not want him near Chad if he showed up. Chad was, creepy especially with monsters. At the same time, however, you knew that it would be better for the both of you to actually get out of the house and socialize. Muffet had already agreed to taking care of the shop in the morning, after all. You eye the clock, just as a door down the hall clicks open. Papyrus is bundled into his hoodie, a discouraged look still crossed against his skull as an older woman trotted behind him.

“All of what you are feeling is quite natural, Papyrus,” you can barely hear her assure him as you continue to fiddle with your phone, trying to not interfere, “And I know you are frustrated, but please remember that these things take time to heal. I would like to know how some of the exercises are working for you, if you would like to come in again.”

 

He stands with her for a moment, quiet before muttering out some response. She nods understandingly as she gives him a card that he quickly slips into his pocket before returning to you. Standing, you offer your hand, which he takes hesitantly before giving a light squeeze. With another appointment scheduled for the following week, you take your leave, Papyrus following behind as you walk to the car.  
  
”Did… did it go okay,” you ask quietly. He shrugged a bit as your posture loosens a bit. “Anything I can do to help with your exercises?”

 

For a moment he’s quiet, only the steps against the concrete making a sound. “She said something about…giving myself more choices,” he utters softly seeming unsure of his own wording, ”But, I can do the rest on my own. I think…” You can hear his bones rattling as you give his hand a comforting squeeze. It doesn’t surprise you that he was still struggling with accepting the additional help.  
  
You nod a bit, “I can do that,” you assure him, “There is a choice that you can make if you’d like. Would you like to go out tonight?” His sockets widen as his cheekbones begin to turn orange. “Oh no! Not a date,” you try to assure, your own cheeks starting to turn pink, “It’s a gathering with some old friends of mine… there’s food, booze, and it wouldn’t surprise me if they making a bon fire again.”

 

The car unlocks as he responds, “Sounds like something I could get fired up about.”

 

You grin and shake your head as he takes his seat in the passenger side and you in the drivers seat and quickly send a message to your friend.  
  
**You:** Guess we’re in

 

Her response was nearly instant.

 

 **Sadie:** I know what you like, but what does he like to drink?

 

 **You:** Anything with honey.

 

 **Sadie:** wtf??

 

 **You:** Trust me. Can even be straight.

 

 **Sadie:** U gotta b kidding me, but w/e

 

Your grin widens as you quickly drive home, on the way telling Papyrus to grab what he needed for the night and for tomorrow. Both of you scatter across the apartment to gather a few things before being out on the road once more. The ride was long and quiet for the most part; the radio quietly chattering as Papyrus read from one of the novels he had currently been invested in. Occasionally you would notice him look up from the pages, watching the fields and rare building pass by. Visibly, he was struggling to relax, unsure and unfamiliar with the new surrounding, and only stiffened further when you turned onto a nearly hidden road; trees and thick brush nearly hiding it from sight. There’s not much you can do for him while driving, other than offering your hand to comfort him. Once he notices it he quickly takes it, his phalanges squeezing it tightly throughout the winding roads, the book discarded on his lap as he carefully watched the new surroundings, his bones rattling softy.

Gently, your thumb rubs against his knuckles before asking, “Is it too much?” Silence is his response, his breathe heavy and shallow. “Pap,” you coax, his sockets are on you,” We can go home if it’s too much for you. I won’t be upset either.”  
His hand squeezes yours a little tighter, “I’ll be fine,” he mutters halfheartedly. You nod slightly, knowing he’s trying to push himself a bit more. Maybe it was one of the things he was assigned to work on himself? Be it exercise or facade, it’s not long before the car rolls up and over a hill, and around the familiar red barn that had always cut off complete view of the drive way. Beyond the pine trees there was a small clearing with a small white house close by, a fire pit already blazing down the tree line. “We’re here,” you chime, releasing his hand, but he tightens not letting go as he watches the door from the house open. “Papyrus,” you call to him as he lets go, “It’s gonna be okay. Promise. You sure you’re ready though?”  
”As I’ll ever be,” he grumbles, jumping when your door flies open. The car is quickly put into park as your dragged out from your seat, Papyrus watches for a moment before cautiously following out from the other side. He seems to visually relax some when he sees you embrace the other.

 

“Been awhile,” you chime to her as Sadie only grins.

 

“Think that’s a bit of an understatement Y/N,” she laughs before her eyes catch Papyrus. She whistles, his body quickly tenses as she snickers, “Y/N, I know you have a thing for tall guys, but DAMN. He’s as tall as a tree and skinnier than a twig. Haven’t you been feeding him?”

“Course she has,” Papyrus defends, grinning as you smile, “But, don’t have any skin on these bones.”

 

Sadie is quiet for a moment before screeching, “WAS THAT A JOKE?!”

 

“Hope it wasn’t a giant mistake, but don’t sell yourself short. Y/N was ruling for me to meter you,” Papyrus continues.

She screeches in return, “OH MY LORD STOP.”

”Paps, Sadie, Sadie, Paps,” you introduce once they quiet down, it’s not hard to notice how quickly he seemed to relax. As if he almost missed this kind of banter. You wonder if Sans hated the word play as much as Sadie did.

 

“We might have to get the cards out,” Sadie giggles, “Bet he can’t beat the champion.”

You roll your eyes a bit, “Let’s see where the night leads first. Could use a drink. Where’s Jason anyway?”

 

“Oh, he said he wanted to,” Sadie begins, but is cut off by the blaring shot of a gun. It rang throughout the air with only silence to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Please forgive me?
> 
> Apologies for late chapters lately.  
> A lot is going on irl right now (work, work, and mental health)
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to keep this work updated once every 2-4 weeks. T_T  
> On the plus side, I know how a certain someone will be introduced, and know what the ending is going to be. <3  
> Smut later?... maybe. I don't know. Probably. Let me know what you think in the comments! <3 I always enjoy reading them and try to respond when/if I can. <3
> 
> Any way, thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next one!


	11. Guns & Sips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A MIRACLE CHAPTER!!!  
> (Chapter 12 is being written as you read this. Or already posted. IDK.)

Papyrus fell against the side of the car, his sockets wide as his bones rattled violently, frozen with absolute fear, his hand taking hold of his hoodie; desperate to find anything to ground him. He needed a way out. “P-Paps,” you say carefully, hoping, praying that he wasn’t going to teleport home, you could already hear his magic stirring in his panic.

_The shot of a gun in the distance, the bullet flying by too close for comfort. They were close. He needed to get away; longing for the chance to see his brother. Even if it was for one last time._

Sadie was quick to snap, “Y/N, what’s wrong with him? What the heck is going on?!”

 

“I’m going to assume he’s having a panic attack,” you snarl protectively, “And the gun fire is the thing that triggered it.”

“Why the hell would that set him off? Monsters don’t even seem to have any interested in firearms,” she tried to defend.

“Wouldn’t you be a little on edge after someone tried to kill you with one,” you growl in response.

Her face contorts, “I’ve been shot at before! Remember? Paint-,”

“That’s not the same with the intent to actually kill, Sadie, and you damn well know that,” you spit at her, worry overwhelming you as the weapon fires again. Your full attention to Papyrus, as you take his hands in yours; squeezing gently as his magic begins to flare. “Papyrus,” you call, you can hear the worry in your own voice, “I-It’s okay. I promised that it was safe here, remember? I don’t break promises easily.”

Sadie’s face darkens as the realization hits her. She turns, “J-JASON, CEASE FIRE!”

_The cold, damp leaves and brush against his phalanges; twigs snapping and the mud slick under his tarsals. Another shot fires. It’s too close. They’re too close. Thunder in the distance, the collar antagonizing him with it’s insistent beeping. He needed a way out, one last chance to…_

_Warmth? There’s nothing warm out here; nothing to cause it. Except…_

_He sees you and the horror of that night begins to break away like shattered glass as you held onto him. The warmth of your hands around his was the only thing keeping him grounded._

“Y/N,” he says softy, a smile crossing your lips.

 

“Mhm,” you confirm to him, “Papyrus, do you remember where we are?”

 

He’s quiet for a moment before answering, “The… forest.” His breath hitching as his magic slowly begins to settle.

 

“Do you remember why,” you ask calmly, your thumbs brushing against his knuckles.

 

He squeezes your hands gently in return as he tries to remember, the memory of the past slipping away as he answers, “Vi-Visiting your friends.” You nod in approval as his magic dissipates once more, but your relief turns to worry as his body begins to slump and eventually falls into your arms, his voice muffled as he whines about being bone tired..

 

“Hey, Sadie… can he crash in the spare bedroom for a bit,” you ask your friend as she lets out a heavy sigh of her own relief, “If it makes him feel better. Is he gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, might just be too much to take in at once, I guess,” you begin as you lift him with some trouble, Sadie is quick to help as you drag him into the house and set him up in spare bedroom. You make sure to leave the door a crack open so the light can shine through as you follow Sadie back out of the house.

 

“Spill the beans,” Sadie demands as soon as the screen door snaps shut.

 

“It’s… kinda a lot,” you try to deter, “And it’s mostly personal on his end…”

 

“No one else is showing up for another two, three hours. I’m sure you can explain it in less time then that,” she insists, raising a brow.

 

Defeated you sigh, following her to the fire pit, Jason cleaning the gun with a scowl across his own scruffy face. “You two heard of the monster trafficking place that got busted like two towns over from me, right?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything,” Jason grumbled as he placed the weapon aside, glaring.

“Jason, don’t you remember, they were looking for a monster that got out,” Sadie growled at him, the dots connecting for both of them, “They didn’t…”

“They did, and that’s how Paps literally ended up on my doorstep,” you confirm, “It’s been a long road for him, and a hectic one at times for me. He’s at least showing some recovery.”

 

“Is that why he’s still wearing a collar,” Sadie asks before gasping, “You’re not keeping him as a pet, are you? You know how illegal that shit is.”

 

“I had to do the register thing, otherwise he would have dusted. The one he’s got on now… it’s more like a magic stabilizer,” you try to explain to her as she gives a sigh of relief.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jason whispered in near shock as eyes the gun. You assumed that he would put it in the garage once they got their answers, “How in the hell have you managed him?”

 

“He sleeps… a lot,” you muster, “He said that it helps increase his HP… and his doctor has kinda encouraged it. He hasn’t had an attack like this in a while, but even smaller ones tire him out.”

 

“Did he sleep at all today?” Sadie asks.

 

For a moment you thought, “Five minutes maybe on the ride to his therapy appointment, but otherwise no… I don’t even know what time he was up this morning.”

 

“Early riser,” Jason questioned.

 

“Any time riser,” you sigh, reaching for a drink and cracking it open, “If it’s not a rough night of nightmares or night terrors, it’s usually waking up from a light nap.”

 

They’re quiet for a moment before Jason tries to pry, “Does he tell you what happens in any of them?”

 

“Rarely… usually brushes it off, saying that it was a past memory… or as “the usual”. It makes me worry a little more when he tries to hide it, but… I’m not going to force him. He’s been forced enough,” you explain, taking a swig. They nod, understanding. “Just don’t pry him when he gets up… a panic attack right off the bat doesn’t exactly make a great first impression.” Again they nod in agreement. It’s not long before the topic is changed and Jason retreats to shelf the gun, out of sight as to not have a repeat.

 

There were not many people in your friend group, but Jason and Sadie always had others come over to their quiet slice of heaven. As you sat by the fire, only one other car pulled up. Ashley and Mary quickly popping out of the car and rushing over to you, nearly tackling you off your chair as they greeted you, with Drew following behind and already cracking open a beer. Between the six of you there was a lot to catch up on; be it Ashley’s convention tour, what was new in the bakery, or Sadie’s costume designing that Ashley had the pleasure to show off.

It was about a hour after they had arrived, the sun almost fully set, when the screen door screeched as it open, Papyrus stepping out, looking nearly as exhausted as he did when he passed out. Silence fell over your group as he looked over.  
”Pap, over here,” you broke out happily, waving your arm for him to come over.

“Ooo, so this is the guy you’ve been telling us about. Didn’t tell us he was a monster, Y/N, dearest,” Mary teases as he approaches. You can see the caution in his stride, and you understand why. Meeting too many people at once can be nerve-wrecking.

 

“I’ve never seen a skeleton monster before! He’s so cute,” you hear Ashley screech. You watch as his cheeks flare a dusty orange, only seeming to burn brighter when Ashley cries with joy, “That’s even CUTER!”

“I- um… hi,” Papyrus managers to sputter out as you pat the seat beside you. He’s quick to sit closer, not wanting to be too close to the the screaming girl to his right.

“The screeching banshee is Ashley, the other is Mary, and the teddy bear is Drew,” you introduce him as Drew gives a quiet wave, “Drew doesn’t talk much.”

“And Y/N told Sadie that you like honey,” Ashley chimes with glee as she reaches behind her, pulling out a large golden bottle from behind her, happily passing it to him, “Sadie told me to pick something up for you. Hope it’s alright. There wasn’t much of a selection of honey booze.”

For a moment he inspects it before grinning, “Thanks, I’ll _bee_ sure to savor it.”

“I swear to fucking god,” Sadie grumbles as Papyrus grin only widens.

“It was _sweet_ of you to _buzz_ that message along,” he teases.  
”PAPYRUS,” Sadie cries out.

“I’m sure they don’t _sting_ that much,” he snickers.  
”OH MY LORDIE~,” Ashley croons, “What a cute laugh!”

“How _sweet_ of you to notice,” Pap continues.

“PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP,” Sadie cries.

“ _Comb_ and make me,” he teases. Sadie’s scream was loud enough that a few birds woke and flew away, making everyone else laugh.  
  
It’s not long before the bottle is popped open and he drinks it straight. You had seen him eye some of the glasses above your fridge, but he never seemed to want to touch them. Maybe he was still haunted by a few of his commands. For now, you shrug the thought away watching your friends being intrigued that the booze goes in, but it doesn’t fall out. “Magic,” you explain, bluntly, answering their questioned looks.

“Magic,” he confirms, your friends still unsatisfied with the answer, but don’t push further, only looking forward to a good time.

“Any chance for a dip in the tub tonight,” you hear Drew ask Jason as Ashley and Mary begin to pester Papyrus, the two girls already on a good buzz.

“Nah. Haven’t set it up this year,” Jason sighs, “Been so busy that I just haven’t had time.” Drew only nods in response. It has been quite the roller coaster of a year.

 

Headlights catch your attention as another car pulls in the driveway. “That’s not,” you begin to groan, “I thought you said he wasn’t gonna be here, Sadie.”  
  
”He wasn’t suppose to…,” she replied.

 

“He texted me earlier asking to hand out tonight, told him I couldn’t because we had plans here,” Drew mentioned as you ground your teeth a bit, “Didn’t think he’d take it as an invite.”

 

Jason stood to greet the new twig of a man, already on edge. You turn, praying that Jason could make Chad go away. You knew how Chad was around monsters, and how much pride he had in owning two. His first he had constantly bragged about abusing it, until it dusted. Drew and Jason had been just a minute to late to save it. The next one had either abandoned, confiscated, or stolen; or so you heard through the grape vine.

 

“So where did you live in the Underground,” you caught Mary asking.

“Yeah! I’ve heard the weather was crazy down there,” Ashley added on.

 

Papyrus was visibly relaxed around the two other girls as he wove the short, quiet tale of his past; living in Snowdin, the few jobs he often worked, especially lighting up when he spoke of being a sentry with his awesome… you could see him darken in an instant.

“Oh, you had a brother? Was he younger or older,” you heard Ashley ask softly trying to cover Jasons growling in the distance.  
”We… We’re twins. But, he was the older,” he explained as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

“Well, it’s not like we live close by, or even close enough to each other. Drew travels a lot too. Maybe we could help keep an eye out for him,” Mary offers, “I’m sure there’s not many skeletons running around.”

He’s quiet for a moment as you hear footsteps from behind. “I would… appreciate it. He was all I had. I’d do anything to get him back,” Papyrus replied, you could see some hope in him before it extinguished in a near instant.

 

“Anything,” Chad purred from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehe.
> 
> As said above, Chapter 12 & 13 is under way~ I'll trrrrrrrrry to have another chapter out next week, but it might be awhile. IDK. (gonna look into commissioning an art piece for the next chapter. want to but not 100%)
> 
> ANYWAY!  
> Thank you so much again for reading. Please comment if you'd like, again I really do enjoy reading all of the comments! (they light up my day!)


	12. Beg & Plead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.... have I mentioned that I can be impatient?  
> Lookie at what got done today! I hope you all enjoy <3

“My, my, Who’s your friend, Y/N,” he chimes, his hazel eyes fixated on the other as your fierce glance landed on him as he rested a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

“Papyrus,” the skeleton snaps at him, quick to smack the hand away, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

 

“Oohoohoo, I fighter. I like that. Maybe instead of smacking it, I could actually give you a hand. Or you could give me one,” he winks as Papyrus leans away from him, “But, seriously, I’ve met a lot of people through the Monster Market. Shame it was shut down. A true shame that it was shut down. It kept the lot of you in your place.”

 

“Chad, you need to leave. You weren’t invited here and we don’t want you here if your gonna act like that,” Jason barks.

 

Chad only rolls his eyes in response. “Just joking, with Mr. Bones, relax. It’s a party ain’t it? Or are you just tryin’ to replace me with…,” he pauses as he eyes Papyrus, “That.”

 

“ ** _ ** _He_**_**  has a better impression in a hour than your dick ass behavior the last few years,” Mary argues, glaring at the other.

“Wouldn’t hurt a fly compared to your sorry ass,” you growl out, as you turn to Papyrus, hoping that Chads attitude was not pushing more anxiety. Instead, he was focused on Chads jacket, his sockets wide in disbelief.

 

“Pfft, I dust a couple and you all get your panties in a bunch. You haven’t seen how troublesome they can be without them collars,” he laughs out, shaking his head as he passes between you and your friend, “I’m surprised he still has one on. Know of someone who sells them, Y/N?”

 

“Leave. Now,” Jason coldly repeats.

 

“Make me,” Chad taunts as Papyrus reaches toward him, pulling a piece of powder blue fabric from his pocket. The twig of a man turns, glaring down at the skeleton and reached for the fabric as he snarled, “What the fuck. Gimmie that you-,” he growls, but is taken aback when the skeleton vanishes in front of him and reappears on your other side. The teleport seemed to stun everyone except you.

 

“Pap, what the-,” you begins but he cuts you off.  
  
”Where did you get this,” he asks, gripping the fabric tightly in his hands, staring down at it as his phalanges futz with the familiar knotted bow.

 

“The fuck do you care. Give it here,” Chad demands as you quickly move between the two.

 

“Where the fuck did it come from, Chad,” you hiss.

The fire crackles close by, as you hear the skeletons breath hitch behind you. You knew; you knew it exactly who that bandanna belonged too. That hitch broke your heart.

 

The man groaned before answering, “Some little shit of a monster I owned for awhile. Been usin’ that thing to clean my hands after working on the car. It’s not like he’ll be missing it. Now give me back my shit.”

 

“It’s a bandanna, let it go and get a new one,” Sadie says in warning, “Do us all a favor and get off my lawn.”

 

Chad spits, “Not without my shit. Y/N, tell your monster to be a good boy and to hand it over.”

 

“Hell fucking no,” you spit in return, “Where is he? What did you do to Sans?”

 

You watch him deflate for a moment before composing himself. “Surprised you guessed it’s name,” he laughed, “But hell should I know. His dust probably fell off the back of a truck by now. Good riddance I say. Always going on and on about his God damn Papy. Papy this and Papy that. The little shit begging for him after I told him to shut up was just the last damn straw.”

 

You could feel your sins suddenly crawl on your back and turned to see the skeletons grave expression as he snapped.

“Y o u  d i r t y  b r o t h e r  k i l l e r .”

 

All of his hope, his only family, the only thing he had ever cared about, the only thing that kept him going; was gone. He saw red as his magic flared brilliantly; an assault of bones whirling towards Chad within his blinding rage and sorrow. It was only when he felt your embrace from behind his attacks slowed.

 

"Papy,” you pleaded, “Stop. Please, stop. Please?”

 

His attacks paused for a moment. Red bleeding away as he realized the destruction he had caused to the back yard as all of your friends had watched in mere disbelief. Chad was on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he mocked, “I warned ya how dangerous they could be. See what he did? Look’it what he’s done to me. Should keep them collars on for that.”

 

“He took everything from me,” Papyrus grumbled to you, his bones quivering as he weighed his options.

 

“Killing him won’t restore everything,” you tell him, your own voice still pleading, “Killing him won’t bring Sans back. … Pap, he hasn’t taken everything from you. You just got your freedom, you have a future, and you’ve got me. You’re all I’ve got. Papyrus, please don’t throw that away.”

 

For a moment he’s silent, but slowly his magic dissipates once more, his bones quivering under your touch as he clutches the bandanna. Falling to his knees as he holds it close, his bones shaking violently as he mourns. You hold him close, gently petting his back to comfort, with the only hope of being there would be enough.

The other two men move towards Chad as he grins, believing his friends are coming to his rescue, that they were on his side. It quickly falls as Drew halls him up, pinning the others arms behind his back as he leads him to Chad’s car, Jason following him from behind hearing him scorn the other. The three men take two of the cars and leave the property. Even you knew what was going to happen out there.

 

Sadie moves closer to you and Papyrus first, cautiously moving to take the bandanna from him, but stops short when he pulls away. “If you want, I can wash it for you tonight,” she offers quietly.

He’s quiet, but his grip only tightens.

“Thank you, Sadie, but, we can wash it when we get home,” you assure, glaring at the other two just as they were about to pitch a fit. You knew that they were going to off about how dirty it was and God only knows what else was actually on it. They backed off, immediately. For a moment you thought as you pet Papyrus’ back as he calmed before deciding to ask, “Papyrus, could you… well, if you’re up for it, I mean… Could you tell us about Sans? You always told me how cool he was.” The other ladies agree wholeheartedly.

 

Papyrus nods as your friends pull him back to the fire with you following close behind. You take your seat close to him as your friends start to ask about the older skeleton, trying to think of ways to have Papyrus remember the best things possible about the other, instead of how he ended. It was slow, but Papyrus began to speak about “The Coolest Brother in the Underground”. Sans obsession with training for the royal guard, annoying him with his puns, his cooking lessons and training with Alphys, and every little thing about what he loved so much about his brother. You and your friends hung on every word, and comforting him when it became too much and drowning himself in the honey whiskey that Ashley had so kindly brought. It was about one in the morning when Drew and Jason returned. Chad and his car no where in sight. “Ladies, think it’s time we crashed for the night,” Jason yawned as the girls began to whine.

“We can play cards until we pass out,” Drew offered as Ashley and Mary both cheered.

Everything was set and arranged inside. Ashley and Mary took the large corner couch, while Drew insisted on the recliner, Jason and Sadie would retire to their own room, while Papyrus took the guest room. Which left you a comfortable place on the floor, or so you thought.

Coming out from the bathroom in your pajamas, you found Papyrus figiting a bit on the couch, his hoodie still on, but his usual pants replaced with his dark, flannel pajama pants. Everyone else was at the kitchen table, playing a round of cards, but your poor skeleton friend looked like he was ready to pass out for a week.

“Pap, why don’t you go to bed. You look exhausted,” you say softly.

“I… um… wanted to ask you something first,” he mutters in response, that blush dusting his already puffy cheekbones, “I was… wondering, hoping maybe that you could… sleep with me, tonight?”

Your friends instantly looked over. Both of you could feel their prying eyes as you blushed.

“Sans and I… we… um,” you could hear the regret in his voice, those prying eyes too much.

Softly, you sigh, “Come on then, lets go to bed. Night guys!”

“Night!” your friends responded.  
Papyrus took off his hoodie once in the room, his black muscle shirt still on underneath as you got into the bed. He joined you shortly after turning off the light. You, on instinct, curled up to him; like all of the times he had leaned against you before falling into one of his naps. Slowly, you felt his arms around you. It always surprised you how warm his bones were.

“G’night,” you yawn.

“Night,” he responds, his voice quiet.

“Pap,” you mumble, “I’ll always be here for ya.”

He holds you just a bit tighter, as he whispers a soft, “Thank you,” before you fall into your own deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ I hope you all enjoyed. <3
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading. Please comment if you'd like, again I really do enjoy reading all of the comments! (they light up my day!)  
> Chapter 13 should be out sometime next week, but IDK. I'm probably lyin' again. Have a good one!


	13. Sleepless Nights

A glance at the clock; it had been two hours since you had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn’t sleep, despite thinking that your warmth would help lull him to some slumber. Between the noise outside the room and his thoughts, he couldn’t. How could he? The thought of Sans crying out for him, begging for him in his final moments at the hands of that human echoed through his skull. No matter how many times he had gone through Sans’ death, it had never gotten any easier; the thought of him injured and pleading however, it nearly made his soul shatter on the spot. Sans never deserved that treatment. Never.

Then there was what you had said, and it confused him even more. How could he be all you had? You had your customers, the bakery, your friends, and your… your… oh. To think of it, it had always just been you and him. No one had really visited, but maybe, you didn’t want him to meet your family? Surely someone would have called, but there were no times that he could think of that someone had. There were a few scattered images around the apartment of what he assumed was your family. Had you been on your own?

Papyrus looked up to the door as the door creaked open a bit. He held onto you a bit more tightly as Sadie peeked in. She seemed a bit surprised. “Still awake,” she asked quietly, the rest of the group getting riled up over something once more, “Or maybe just the noise?”

For a moment he was quiet before answering, “Been awake.”

She nods, understanding, “You wanna join? If you’re not planning too…”

He’s quiet again as he looks down to your sleeping form.

“Y/N will be fine. You probably know how hard it is to wake her by now,” she teases, “Drew and Jason got you more of that honey stuff on their way back.”

Again it’s silent, “Well, if you change your mind, you know where we’re parked.” With that the door closes fully, leaving him alone with you once more before taking in advice he had given once.

 

__Anyone can be a good person if they try._ _

 

Slowly, he slips from the bed, making sure you don’t stir before pulling over his hoodie once more and slip out from the room.  
  
”Drew, Jason, scooch over! Make room,” Sadie quickly pesters, forcing the two men to move over as Papyrus takes a seat at the table, “Now, let’s see how good you actually are at your word play, Mr. Bones. Go ahead and pick up seven of the white cards.”

 

He looks over the cards and draws seven and his brow only furrowed. “The biggest, blackest dick” was not exactly something he could imagine reading off a card.

 

“Alright, so the game is super simple. Everyone takes a turn pulling out a black card. They read it, and you have to answer with a white card to make the reader cringe or laugh,” Sadie explains as she pulls out a black card before she reads, “I’m sorry sir, but we don’t allow BLANK at the country club.”

 

Papyrus was a bit taken a back when he saw three cards fly towards Sadie. Carefully, he pulled out one, his cheeks already dusting orange as he pushed it towards her.  
  
”Alright we don’t allow…  
A murder most foul

Slowly easing onto a cucumber

Upgrading homeless people to wireless hot spots

Frolicking

The size of my penis

… at the country club.”

 

The group was snickering as Sadie was on her elbows trying to stifle her laughter, “Who had penis?”

Papyrus turned about as orange as his hoodie when no one else answered. It was his.

“By the color he’s turning, I’d assume our new friend,” Mary chimed across the table as Sadie passed the black card to him.  
”Every black card is a point. And when we’re done, we’ll count them up to see who won. But, it’s really more about making each other laugh like idiots,” Sadie assured, grinning happily as the card was placed in front.

“Kinda curious on how a skele makes on though,” Mary chirped before yelping, Sadie giving a glare that could kill.

“Don’t be scaring him away with weird questions,” Drew growled a bit.

“None of our business,” Jason agreed as the skeleton gave a small sigh of relief.

 

The rounds continued for another few hours. A bit of conversation piping up here and there, but more of the focus was on the game. Slowly Papyrus relaxed a bit more, having another bottle of honey wine sure did help at smoothing away his nerves.  
  
”Your turn bone boy,” Drew told him, offering him a black card.

 

He looked it over before reading, “In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure BLANK for all eternity.” The rate of cards slamming in front of him made him jump a bit. The cards were gathered and he read them over. “In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure…

 

Old-people smell.

Wearing underwear inside-out to avoid doing laundry

A gassy antelope.

The eight gay warlocks who dictate the rules of fashion.”

He pauses at the last before reading, “Sweet, sweet vengeance. Who had it?”

 

Jason quickly takes the card.

 

“So- Papyrus. How’s Y/N in bed,” Mary suddenly blurts.

“MARY! You can’t just ASK that,” Sadie cries as Papyrus again turns as orange as his hoodie.

“Why not? They’ve been living together for three months. I’m sure they’ve done it by now,” Mary chimes out.

“Why do you always need to know what’s going on in the sheets,” Ashley whines.

“I’m curious how one earth would a skeleton get off. Is that too much to ask,” Mary pouts.

“We… haven’t done anything like that,” said skeleton squeaks out.

There’s silence and Papyrus can feel himself sink down into his chair.

“What do you mean haven’t,” Mary asks, “You went to bed with her tonight. Thought you two were a thi-”

“Mary, drop it,” Sadie scorns the other as she gives a huff in response.

Papyrus sits there, looking like a child that was scorned for asking for a cookie before dinner.

Ashley was the first to notice, “Oh, it was your first time asking her to bed.”

His finger taps against his thigh, not wanting to answer the question, but knows all to well that they don’t know what that motion meant. He grinds his teeth as he mutters out a defeated, “yeah”.

The girls swoon and coo as Papyrus excuses himself and out to the porch, fully flustered as he parked himself on the step. He needed a light from the girls. At one point in his life, he knew that he would have adored three girls fawning over him like this, but now, he just needed a light. Maybe it was just the liquor getting to their heads, but the attention was too much. Sans would have loved the attention.

 

“You alright,” Jason commented from behind, making Papyrus jump a bit.

“Peachy,” was his response as he took a drag, nearly biting the cigarette in two when he heard the screen door creak open and slam shut, the human sitting beside him, relief only hitting him with the gap between him.

“Sorry about the girls,” he says after awhile, “Guess you really won them over… about being a good brother and all. Sadie’s trying to settle ‘em down so they don’t bother you about their… curious sheet questions.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Papyrus responded quietly, the memories echoing in the back of his skull, his magic already churning from the though.

 

There’s a moment of silence as the other man lights his own cancer stick before asking, “How’ve you been holding up… since being with Y/N?”

He’s quiet. How could he really describe being with you? It had been like the stars above had blessed him just enough to be deserving of your help.

“Heard it’s been a bit rough adjusting, for both of ya,” Jason continues.

“Better than before I met her,” Papyrus responds, lighting up another cigarette.

“Figured as much. Hope she treats you right,” he chuckles, “You’re a good guy, Pap. Hope she keeps you around.”

“Keeps me around,” Papyrus repeated, confused. Were you planning to kick him out once he was “fixed”?

“Yeah. She doesn’t have much luck keeping guys around. Bakery gets in the way for most guys’ taste. Hurts their ego too, men needing to be the bread winners and all,” he chuckled as the monster gave a light sigh of relief, “Should probably get on to bed now. Girls are all probably out now.”

He nods as they finish their smoke session.

Jason retreats upstairs, wishing a good night, and the other three passed out around the living room. Slowly, Papyrus creeps back into the spare room, keeping the door ajar as he slips off his sweater again and into the bed. His bones tense as he hears you moan in your sleep, your arms wrapping around him once more as he settles in as he pulls you a little closer, his soul swelling at your sight as he places a kiss on your forehead. Deep in his soul, he could feel the longing of only wanting to be yours as he finally drifted into his own peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter!
> 
> Three chapters in a week. -whistles- That's some kinda record right there. (it's probably because none of my usual bookmarks have been updating... and so I'm not as distracted. And life is OK-ish as of writing.)  
> IDK right now if Chapter 14 will be out later this week, but we'll see. Might have some good times in it... or 15... I'm not 100% sure yet.
> 
> Creds to https://grack.com/demos/rando/ for some rando CAH cards.
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading. Please comment if you'd like, again I really do enjoy reading all of the comments! (they light up my day!)
> 
> Have a good one! <3


	14. Mornin'

The next morning you began to stir, but the warmth urged you to stay. It was more comforting than some of your nights alone; right. Cracking open your eyes, your cheeks flushed realizing how closely your skeleton friend was holding you. He looked, peaceful, surprisingly, despite the events of the night before. You shifted a bit, only prompting Papyrus to hold onto you a bit more tighter in his sleep. It seemed you were stuck in his arms, unless you could either get him to let go or for him to wake up enough to let you go. “Pap,” you mumble, “Time to get up.” A snore was his response.

Rolling your eyes you allow your free hand wander over his shirt, idly listening as your fingers dragged over each of his ribs. Questions start to flow through your mind. Curious on how a skeleton monster could have sex; let a lone how a human could do what they wished to one. Magic maybe? Or something a long the lines of some very unpleasant sex. If it was unpleasant, then why continue offer services to do it with someone who was, literally, just bones? You pause as you hear a hitch in his breath as your finger traced over one of the lower bones of his chest. “Pap,” you mumble again.  
  
”Five more minutes,” he grumbles out, releasing his grip slightly. It was enough for you to slip out a little, before feeling his arms around your waist, pulling you back into bed, “Stay, please?”

 

“Gotta see if they need help making breakfast,” you tell him, “And I really gotta go.”

 

You can hear him grumbling something. There’s a pause, but slowly he lets you go, only to roll over and wrap himself back up in the warmth of the comforter. Quickly, you get up before he can change his mind. Hoping to be the first one to the bathroom. Thank the stars you are.

 

It’s another hour before the house begins to stir. You have made breakfast for your friends, and they are grateful to have something. Ashley and Mary a bit hungover from the night before, but not as much as they normally would be.

 

“Mary,” Sadie purrs devilishly, a twisted grin across her lips as the other freezes, “You asked Papyrus, aren’t you gonna ask Y/N?”  
  
You glance to the two, curious on what they were talking about, as Mary turns a new shade of red.  
  
”Don’t know what your talking about...,” she growls out, sipping on her coffee.

 

“I think you do,” Sadie teases.  
  
”Shut ‘ur damn mouth,” Mary grumbles out.

 

“Ask me what?”

 

“Mary asked Papyrus how you were in the sheets last night when her buzz was going,” Ashley giggled out, receiving a death glare from Mary.

 

You groan, “Seriously? We haven’t done anything like that. Just a few kisses.”

 

“KISSES?!” Sadie cries out, forcing Ashley and Mary to wince, “You NEVER said anything about that!!”

  
”It’s not a big deal,” you attempted to assure, your mind slipping to that day. Papyrus looking so broken when he did, and tried to lead you to one of the bedrooms. You weren’t sure what had snapped him into it, or really how he managed to snap back out of it, “Really don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
”I do. How the FUCK do you smooch a skeleton,” Sadie demanded as you only shook your head.

 

“Honey, let it go,” Jason told her as she continued to whine.

 

“By asking nicely,” you teased the group, grinning a bit with pride.

 

“OH MY LORD HE’S CORRUPTED YOU,” Sadie mourned.

 

“Nah, was already __bad to the bone__  before,” you tease again as Sadie screeched in rage.

 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP,” Mary roared in response before whining about her head.

 

“Why, afraid they’ll wake the dead,” Ashley chimed.

 

“Already woke,” Papyrus yawns as he appears, lightly tugging at the bottom of his hoodie.

 

Sadie continues to growl through the morning as breakfast continues, Papyrus a bit quiet as he sips on his own coffee and you note that he’s not eating. You wave it off, seeing how slowly he’s taking his coffee as well. With the information that was given, it was understandable why. At least it appeared that he had gotten some sleep. Soon enough it was time to part ways from your friends. Drew was all too eager to pack up Ashley and Mary, not wanting the two of them to cause any more trouble than they already had, it wasn’t long after that you had said good bye to Jason and Sadie when you and Papyrus were on the road again once more.

 

The radio slowly began to tune into a station once more as you drove onto the main roads, taking the long drive home, yet it was the silence that was killing you. “Pap,” you say quietly.

 

“Nyeh,” he responds, barely looking up from his book, his phalanges gripping the bandanna hidden away in the pockets of his hoodie. Even from a quick glance, you know that he hadn’t read a single word on the page.

 

“I just want to let you know, I’m here for you,” you remind him, offering your hand to him. In the corner of your eye you can see his stiff shoulders slump some. The book closes as he takes your hand, his trembling slightly.

 

It’s silent for a moment before he speaks again, “Hey, Y/N?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What… um… what are we,” he asks.

 

“Living,” you respond before he groans.

 

“Not… not like that,” he reiterates, squeezing your hand a bit tighter, frustrated that he couldn’t think of what he desperately wanted to ask you.

 

You hum softly, feeling his tension, “I think the better question is; What do you want us to be? I could be your roommate, if you’d like to start paying rent and stuff; your friend, family… or maybe,” you pause as you feel your cheeks heat up some, “Or maybe something more?”

 

The air was thick as he squeezed your hand just a bit tighter. He wanted to prove that he could be something more to you. You had been kind enough to take him in, to take care of him, encouraged him to be himself again, and had even given him his freedom back; but the throbbing fear was loud and clear. Sure he had a few flings in the Underground, but after everything he had gone through on the surface… would it be even be possible for him to call you his own?

 

Your thumb brushes gently over his knuckles, his skull clearing from the doubt and memories. “We can take it slow,” you assure him, “I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“And… what if it doesn’t work out,” he murmurs quietly.

 

You sigh and smile to him, “Then we’ll work it out together. I’m not just gonna leave you hanging.”

 

Silence fills the air as he considers his options, but it’s not until you park in your usual parking spot that he pulls you close and almost purrs in your ear, “Let’s be something more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuugh fluff chaptersssssssss.  
> Next one will have some nsfw content. Promise. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Also, holy tornado piles almost 1400 Hits, 141 Kudos, and 23 Bookmarks?! THANK ALL YOU SO SO MUCH!  
> I really appreciate all of the love and support!
> 
> I also may not respond to all comments, but I always read them and they seriously brighten up my day.  
> Thank you so much and see you guys in the next one!


	15. Heated

Papyrus was a bit more than finicky in the proceeding days, often mumbling to himself and, more often then not, teleporting away whenever you had startled him out of his own conversation. Even worse, it had appeared like he hadn’t had any sleep since returning home. You hummed softly to yourself, scrubbing a few dishes, as you wondered a bit why he seemed to spend more time away than staying close. It had been his choice after all, what would cause him to be so distant all of the sudden? Was he hesitant about dating? Did he have second thoughts? Either way, he was acting like a nerdy boy dating for the first…

 

Oh.

 

Had he… dated before? Certainly not since the barrier fell, but what about in the Underground? Surely he must have at some point… right? He was certainly a good looking monster, not that you really had many to compare him to; certainly said the right things as well. Could he not back up his bark? Maybe, with Muffet running the shop tomorrow, you could talk to him tonight.

 

It was hard to miss the crackle of his magic as he appeared in your kitchen. “Pap, could I ask you something,” you began as you turned, only to run nearly face first into a beautiful bouquet of flowers that a certain skeleton was holding.

 

“I… um… was going to ask something too, sugar,” he squeaked out as you softened, gently taking the flowers from him, “I was… hoping… well, maybe… if you’re not too busy tonight, that is… if…. you’d… you’d like to go out tonight?”

 

“Pap,” you murmur, you could tell that he was a bit more than flustered.

 

“We could see a movie, o-or just go out to dinner, or maybe…,” he spurs on nervously, rubbing the back of his skull as his amber blush grows. You knew he didn’t want to take you out in public. He had admitted to you that was nervous about being in the open; he could be spotted, by Adams or his former owners. He didn’t want to loose his freedom again; he didn’t want to loose you. Was this all to make you happy?

 

“Papyrus, stop,” you cutting him off, placing your hand against his cheek bone. He stops, but looks away, his blush only deepening under your hand as he curls into himself just a bit. “We don’t have to do anything special for a date,” you assure him lovingly as he looks to you again, “I know you’re still adjusting, please don’t force yourself into something you’re not comfortable with for me, okay?" He looks away, a bit hurt, as if he really wanted to take you out. You kiss the top of his skull, as you feel him sag under your finger tips, “I don’t mind just stay-at-home date. Some Netflix and Chill time would be good for the both of us, don’t you think? The flowers are beautiful though. Thank you, honey.”

 

You giggled a bit as his hood quickly covered his skull; the new nickname always seemed to fluster him. The flowers were cut and put into a vase as he watched you from under his hood. “Shall we retire to the couch,” he offered, a bit more confidently as he held his hand out for you.

 

“My, my, what a gentleman,” you tease as you take it. He pulls you close. For a mere moment, you felt the crackle of his magic before the feeling of being plunged into ice fell over you, only to return to the the warmth of your apartment, sitting comfortably in the skeletons lap. “Did you just teleport us to the couch?”

 

“Maybe,” he squeaked as you shook your head.

 

“It’s only a few steps away,” you tease as he grins.

 

“A few steps too far,” he assures, a soft chuckle following as you quickly grab the remotes, quick to turn on some crapfest of a movie.

 

He held you close, taking in your scent and warmth. His mind only focused on you; your smile, your passion, your kindness and sweet nature. Part of him desperately wished you could have met his brother, and get his seal of approval. The thought made him hold you just a bit tighter.

 

__“You’re all I got”… the look of desperation on your face, begging for him to stay._ _

 

“Pap,” you call to him as he jumps a bit from his thoughts, “You wanna pick the next one?”

 

For a moment he thought as you held the remote to him. Slowly he took it, scrolling through a few options before picking some comedy special.

 

“Never did ask you, did I,” you giggled suddenly, as his brow raised.

 

“Ask me what,” he asked, curiously, his sockets focused only on you.

 

“Well, you’ve been acting kinda weird all week,” you explain to him as he looked away, you could feel his bones tense around you, “Am I your first girlfriend?”

 

He was quiet, a bit of sweat beading at his skull, his brow knit tightly as he weighed his options of telling you the truth. A small nod from above confirmed your thoughts as you felt him try to sink further into the couch, ready to dust from embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay,” you try to assure him, “I was just getting worried is all. You seemed to dart off every time we were in the same room.”

 

He pulled his hoodie over his head once more. “I was… you… caught me off guard,” he tried to explain, a small whine following as you turned, nearly straddling him.

 

“Have you been trying to ask me out all week,” you inquire, to receive a nod in response. Your cheeks heated as you shook your head, pecking his cheek with a kiss, “My poor, poor honey. All flustered over asking his girlfriend out.”

 

“The manual said that you should have one planned out and then ask…,” he grumbled out to himself, before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing he had said it aloud.

 

“Manual? What do you mean a manual,” you ask as his blush only deepened.

 

“It’s nothing! Forget about it,” he cried out, trying to scramble out from under you. He would be happy to dust of embarrassment now.

 

“Pap, settle down, it’s not a big deal,” you assure as he continues. You roll your eyes, as you decide on something you hoped wouldn’t spiral him into a full blown panic. Gently, you held his cheek bones before placing a kiss gently against his teeth, feeling the faintest form of lips. He freezes, processing what you were doing before hesitantly returning it and relaxing once more underneath you, drowning in your heated, passionate kiss. Panting, you pull away, only to be pinned against the couch, a low growl rumbling through the monster above you, only to be pulled in for another passionate kiss, your arms wrapping around him.

 

Curiosity get the better of you as one of your hands traveled down his back and snuck under his clothing as it brushed against his lower spine. You could feel his body shivering wish pleasure as you stroked it, a gasp escaping him as he nipped your lips, pleading for entrance. Slowly, your lips parted, a new appendage entwining with your tongue. The grip on his spine tightened, the pace quickening as he pulled away, his skull resting in the crook of your neck as he panted in pleasure. He pushed himself between your legs, his hands dragging your hips closer as bit into your neck.

 

“Pap,” you gasp, as your hands wander to his ribs gently stoking them as he moans against your shoulder. His phalanges holding onto your hips like a life line. How long had he gone without a partner giving him pleasure? You moan as he grinds against your mound, grasping his ribs and caressing his spine as he trembles with pleasure above you.

 

“Y-Y/N,” he whines desperately. Papyrus truly couldn’t remember the last time a partner had given him pleasure. It was always to satisfy each others needs or the needs of his “clients”; the familiar magic stirring in his loins was growing. He needed you, desperately wanting to show you that he was worth keeping, to give you his gratitude for everything that you have done for him. The scent of your arousal was heavy in the air. If this was what you wanted, he was ecstatic to give you what you wanted from him. His soul dropped once he realized what his magic had formed. Had it really been that long.

 

His bones began to rattle, barely making out his name in your muffled voice as he held onto your hips; his own mound dripping in his shorts, pleading for entrance. He whimpered against your shoulder in his own frustration. “I… I can’t... I can't...,” he mewled, as your hands slipped away, his bones aching for their return, “I can't... I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
> I'm terrible at NSFW! I'M SORRY!!!!!! T_T  
> (-curls up in a pity corner-)
> 
> Anyway~ Thank you all so much for reading and the continued support!
> 
> I may not respond to all comments, but I always read them and they always seriously brighten up my day!  
> Thank you so much and see you guys in the next one!


	16. Sweets & Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -screams- I AM TERRIBLE WITH READER x CHARACTER SMUT!  
> FORGIVE ME!

“Pap,” you coax, your hands retreating from his spine to instead rest gently on his shoulders; his phalanges seized, burying themselves into the fabric at your waist while his skull hid in the crook of your neck. Tenderly, you manage to lift his skull, his expression pained from the mere contact. “It’s okay,” you assure him, “We don’t have to continue. I can wait, if you’re not ready.”

 

“N-no, it’s not that I don’t…,” he tries to explain, his cheek bones flushing with orange.

 

“Pap,” you try to interrupt as he desperately tries to continue.

 

“I-i-it’s just that the wrong parts are there! And-,”

 

“Pap,” your voice stern as you cut him off, “It’s okay. Really, it’s okay.”

 

You watch him carefully as he thinks, trembling from the stress before he simply sighs and lays atop of you; nuzzling against your hands and warmth. It doesn’t surprise you to see him still a bit flustered.

 

“What do you mean by parts,” you ask, humming curiously.

 

He snorts in response, “Now you’re curious, Sugar?”

 

“You’re the one that brought it up,” you mumble as you hold him close.

 

Papyrus hums softly as he shakes his head. “Never thought to ask how a guy fucks a skeleton?”

 

“Thought it was rude to ask,” you tell him, nuzzling the top of his skull as you can feel him smile against you.

 

“Magic,” he chimes, waiting for your reaction.

 

“That’s your answer for everything, Paps,” you grumble as he chuckles.  
  
”Alright, Alright,” he snickers, “It is magic, but skeletons can form what they want. Wanna ass, make an ass. Wanna fuck, make a duck. Wanna smash… well, you get it.” Slowly he starts to move, making you whine a bit until he pulls you on top of him. His bones tensed as he tried to force himself to relax under you.

 

“So… you don’t have a banana in your pants,” you ask curiously as he groans, blushing a bit deeper.

 

“Not unless you mean banana pudding, ‘cuz that’s it,” he grumbles out, his breath suddenly hitching, trying to bite back a moan as your fingers idly brush over his lower ribs. Were you trying to keep him flustered? “Y-Y/N.”

 

“S-Sorry,” you squeak, your own cheeks flushing red, “Are they… are they that sensitive?” He nod’s in response as he leans his head back. God, why was that expression across his skull such a turn on? Looking so needy, hungry for your touch, but so, so small. You look away, “S-Sorry... I- H-Hey,” you squeak again as he sits you on his lap, a near feral growl vibrating against your ear as he holds you close; his phalanges sliding up your sides, stopping just short of your breasts.

 

“Pap, you don’t have to,” you try to assure him.

 

“I want to,” he growls nervously into your ear, “But do you?”

 

For a moment you pause, trying to determine if this was what he really wanted and something in the back of your mind told you that it wasn’t. “Only if you do too,” you purr back to him. You gasp as he takes hold of your breasts; every movement was tender and gentle as he explored them, the tips of his phalanges gently tugging at your bra.

He mumbles idly to himself as he squeezes your breasts, but nips at your neck; a mewl escaping you before you could ask him to repeat himself. You can feel his grin against your skin. Maybe he was ready?

His hands eventually begin to wander, slowly to test his limits. One eventually finding a place on your bare breast as the other snakes it’s way into you your pants, stopping just above your begging mound. A near purr escapes him as he nuzzles against your neck. “May I,” he asks, his phalanges tapping.

 

“Do you want to,” you ask in return, letting out another mewl as he pinches your nipple.

 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I was sure,” he informs you, “Tell me what you want, Y/N.”

 

You lean against him, nuzzling him lovingly as you nod, leaning into his body fully, “Touch me, Pappy.”

 

He, in turn, obliges. A phalange slips against your folds, barely grazing your clit, only moaning his name when he finally rubs against it. You feel him shift under you as he continues his assault, making you writhe under his hold, the pressure building with each skillful touch until you feel your release, crying out his name. Your body slumps against his as he nuzzles against you, chuckling softly, “Didn’t know you’d have that great of a time.”

 

“And I didn’t expect you to be so good with your hands,” you mumble back, still trying to come down from your high, “Should make you start baking…”

 

The movie continues to play quietly in the background as you happily curl into his embrace. You can feel yourself fall into a slight slumber as Papyrus’ lovingly pets your sides. Hearing the TV grow quiet and your body lifted, you groan, grasping at his hoodie. “Papy, I was comfy,” you whine, the door of a bedroom creaking.

“I’m not gonna leave,” you hear him assure as the mattress under you creaks. A blanket is brought up over your shoulders as he pulls you close, kissing the the top of your head, “Night Sugar. Hope you had some fun.”

You shift a bit against him, curling closer in his embrace before responding, “Goodnight Pap. Love you.”

In the quiet of the darkness and as you begin to drift off once more you faintly hear him say, “I love you too.”

 

It was early in the morning when you stirred; Papyrus twisting in the bed, grasping at you and the sheets below him, mumbling in his sleep. “Pap,” you whisper, your voice groggy from the early waking.

“No,” he groans in response,” ‘m not doin’ that. His phalanges digging deeper into whatever so happened to be underneath them, his skull contorting with pain as he whines.

You wince with pain under his grasp, but it’s soon released, only assuming that it was phantom pains from the collar he once wore. “Papy,” you say again, attempting to wake him with a light shake. He hisses in pain, his phalanges digging into the sheets and your skin once more until a bright, white light fills your vision. Blinded, you look away until your eyes adjust to the dim and flickering light of his soul. The options weigh in your mind as you eye the glistening soul, wanting to run your fingers along the fine cracks and to pour all of your love into it; but it was Papyrus’ entire being in that heart. A wrong touch, a slip of emotion could damage or even break the fragile soul. What would… Papyrus can’t say; can he?

“Papyrus, you need to wake up,” you try to wake him again, a bit rougher with your shaking. In an instant, he scrambles to sit up, holding his soul close as he gasps for breath as you lay beside him. You move slowly to sit beside him as his bones rattle in fright, his body stiffening of the touch of your hand on his back; relaxing only when your hand moves slowly from side to side and the light of his soul fading until you’re both left in the darkness once more.

 

“A nightmare,” you question. His bones continue to rattle softly as you see his skull give a small nod. You shake your head a bit as you sit beside him, your hand caressing his back as you decided to try to ask once again, “You… wanna talk about it?”

 

You don’t expect him to tell you. He had refused so many times before, after all. It took you aback when he started to tell you what had happened in his haunted memories.

_It began as it usually did, back at that place. On this occasion he was strapped down to a table, recalling a client being displeased when he refused to summon their souls, wanting the ultimate power of the monster. For refusing a clients wish, a punishment was due. There were always humans designated as trainers for the monsters, if any would get out of line. Papyrus had never been a stranger to them be it making a dumb comment or simply refusing client requests._

_A trainer had stepped into the room with the demand that he summon his soul. Papyrus refused. The collar around his neck giving him a light shock. The trainer repeated the demand, with the same response and the collars shock becoming more painful as he tried to mask his pain. Another demand, another refusal, this time the collar causing damage. He’s quiet when the trainer asks again, the echo of the collar bouncing off the walls as panics and reluctantly summons his soul. He knew exactly what the trainer would do to it. It felt worse than breaking his bones, and just as the man was about to touch it, Papyrus summoned what strength he had to guard his soul; reaching out for it and waking in the process._

When he finishes, you wrap your arms around him, holding him tightly as your hand continues to pet his back. You were so proud of him for finally opening up a bit more, and so grateful that you did not touch his soul. Who knows what he would have really felt if you had.

Slowly, he pulls you close once more and lays back. “Now, if you’re up for it, I’m not quite tired of sleeping yet,” he teases.  
”Alright, as long as you sleep well,” you agree.

“Only seems better with you next to me,” he admits, watching the faded glow burning against his cheek bones, even more as you cuddle into him.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you,” you tease him back before he pulls you into a deep and loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yeaaaaaaaaaah it's been awhile. Sorry? Been having this chapter in mind for awhile, just haven't had the time to type it out.  
> Certainly doesn't help that I have the RP bug... don't remember it being so hard to find partners. lol
> 
> Anyway, as always;  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> I really appreciate all of the love and support!
> 
> I also may not respond to all comments, but I always read them and they always seriously brighten up my day.  
> Thank you so much and see you guys in the next one!
> 
> My Tumblr is always open for fluff suggestions! Gimmie them sweet, sweet summer themes. <3  
> -> https://wwfamiliarfacade.tumblr.com/ <-  
> Or maybe you wanna rp? IDK where else to look for Undertale RP partners at this point. HIT ME UP!


	17. Sleepless Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD YOUR HORSES!
> 
> Before considering reading this, you miiiiight wanna check out the new drabbles >  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738564/chapters/46717132
> 
> I'll be updating it with a few -side- chapters that didn't really make it into the story... which I only partially regret.  
> First chapter is of Sans death! NOW ONWARD!

After that night, an entirely new side of Papyrus seemed to grow overnight and you certainly were not expecting it; he was a cuddler, and a monster one at that. When ever he had the chance at home, he would wrap his arms around you and either drag or teleport you to the couch and would not let you go. You usually had no problems with it, but there were times where you had to get away. When you were able to escape his grasp, he held the expression of a kicked puppy. Oh, did it sting. The snuggle sessions had eventually gotten to the point where you would both end up sleeping out on the couch, or he would just teleport you to his room. It had been going on for three months now, and tonight, enough was enough.

You turn off the TV and gently try to wake the sleeping skeleton under you. He groans a bit, his arms wrapping just a little tighter around you. “Pap, it’s time to go to bed,” you coo.

 

Again he groans, nuzzling against you, “Already sleepin’, bone tired.”

 

You roll your eyes, wiggling your way out of his grasp. He stirs a bit more, reaching out for you as you give him a light tsk. Papyrus grumbles a bit as he slowly gets up, trying to take your hand. You take it, but before he can teleport to his room, you lead him away. “Coulda just let me,” he grumbles tiredly.

 

“I could,” you sigh, “But it’s been ages, and I’d really like to sleep in my own bed tonight, with you.” He grows quiet as you reach the door, opening it, but as you try to lead him inside you notice that his body is frozen. “Pap, it’s too late to-,” you try, but pause when you faintly hear his bones rattling. You turn to him surprised to see him with a step back, sweat beading down his skull. “Pap, what’s wrong,” you attempt to ask. His expression contorts to fear as he shakes his head, only a tiny whimper escaping him as he tries to pull away. That sound broke your heart a little, it had been ages since the first time you heard him make it, and it certainly did not make things easier.

For a moment you wondered why he was acting so strangely. You were certain he had been in every room in the apartment, and you had caught him at least dozing in each one; except yours. How had you not realized it before? There was never a time you could recall him even going near your room. Why had he never gone into your room? Perhaps, somewhere in that skull of his, a small part of him still saw you as his master or owner. It wasn’t curiosity what could of happened in his past owners bedroom; you knew exactly what could of happened.

 

“Papyrus,” you try again, your grasp on his hand gentle, but firm, “It’ll be okay. Promise.”

 

His bones are still rattling lightly, but he follows you inside as you lead him to your bed. Cautiously, he sits on your bed as you get ready for bed, not even bothering to close the door. It seemed to put him more at ease that the door was open, but he jumps at the sound of your TV turning on. You kiss the top of his skull as you hand him the remote. “Nothing to be afraid of in here, honey, I promise,” you assure him before returning to your nightly routine. Slowly, you can hear the mattress creak under him as he gets comfortable, but you know that his sockets are still on the door. Papyrus’ bones go rigid when you take the place beside him, calming slightly when you curl up against him. “Goodnight Pap,” you yawn, nuzzling into him.

“N-Night,” you hear him mumble, his arm slowly wrapping around you, pulling you a bit closer to him. Slowly, you feel him relax against you, but even as you lull into your slumber, you can still hear the faint rattling of his bones.

 

The alarm blares the next morning. You whine and nuzzle into Papyrus’ chest as he turns it off. “Don’t wanna,” you grumble tiredly, but a yawn is enough to wake you a bit more. Rubbing your eyes, you look up to Papyrus; he looks awful. “Pap, did you get any sleep at all,” you ask, concerned. Maybe having him sleep in your room before a work day was a bad idea.

 

“Maybe a wink,” he mumbles tiredly, his sockets focused away from you. He looks guilty, frustrated, and most of all, exhausted. You both know that he didn’t even get a wink of sleep.

 

“Why don’t you take the day off,” you tell him, “You can’t teleport when you get like… this.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he attempts to argue.

 

“Last time you went a night without sleeping, you took three bags of flour to the library and brought me your books,” you reminded him as he shrinks under you, “Take the day off to get some rest. Please?”

 

Papyrus let’s out a heavy sigh as he nods, “Alright, alright.”

 

You kiss his cheekbone before slipping out of the bed to get ready for the day. “Pap, you don’t have to sleep in here if your uncomfortable, but I do want you to sleep either on the couch or your bed,” you tell him, but are responded with silence. It had begun to irritate you when he would get so quiet when something was wrong. When you turn to him to be a bit more stern, you find him snuggled into your pillow, holding it tightly as he slept. A warm smile graces your lips as you let out a relieved sigh. After placing a blanket over him, you kiss the top of his skull. Quietly, you make your leave and make your way down to the bakery to get started on the busy day.

 

Your mind continued to wander back to the skeleton; where had the time gone with him? It had nearly been six months since he fell into your life. Autumn would soon be on the way, and proceeding would be the holiday season. There were still a few weeks left to the summer months. You felt that Papyrus had come around a lot since your first meeting. Of course there were still times when his anxiety got the better of him, but you felt that maybe, just maybe, Papyrus was ready to go out and explore the surface a bit more than just a walk around town. In fair certainty you knew that he would probably enjoy a trip to a museum, but wonder what kind would enjoy the most, and hope that he wouldn’t have too much trouble with a long trip.

Muffet brings you to reality temporarily to check on the bread and to attend to a few customers. You don’t even remember her leaving as your thoughts continue through the slowing pace. Maybe a larger city would be too much for Papyrus right now? It was still summer, and the weather was usually quite nice this time of year. Would he enjoy camping? The thought of sitting by his side as he talked about the star constellation above, cuddled against each other in the moonlight under a blanket, a fire crackling somewhere in the distance. Just to see him shine so brightly… that alone would be a paradise for you.

The door bell brings you back to reality once more. It was five minutes until closing time. Where had the time gone today?

“Hi! Can I help you find anything today,” you greet, but are taken aback by the short skeleton in front of the counter.

 

“Greetings,” he chimes, his voice boisterous. Something you certainly did not expect from someone so small, “I would like to formally request to speak to the owner of this establishment.”

 

“I… I am,” you inform, you brow raising. You could feel your guts twisting. Something… didn’t feel quite right.

 

“OH! I understand that you ow- I mean, employ a few monsters,” he chimes, his friendly facade seeming to falter.

 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry, but I’m currently not hiring at the moment. But, if you’d like, I can still get you an application,” you explain, reaching for one.

 

“As much as you may be in need of my amazing baking skills, I’m more interested in one of your monsters,” he assures you.

 

You set the paper back into place as you look to him, “I’m sorry, but I can’t give out my employees detailed information. You would have to get it from them yourself.”

 

His features darken slightly, as he eyes the clock. Closing time. “I want to know if a skeleton works here,” he says.

 

Your eyes narrow, “I do but-”.

 

The small skeleton cuts you off, “Then the rumors are true,” he states, pulling a wallet out from his back pocket and from that, pulling out a blank check. “I’ve heard that you’re still keeping him as a slave. I want to buy him, please,” he tells you, his voice laced with desperation and eagerness, “I assure you, money is of no issue.”

 

You take the check and shred it before the other, horror coming over the small skeleton in front of you. “Your rumors are false. I employ, not own. Papyrus is not for sale and would appreciate it if you got out of my store for assuming so.”

He’s silent for a moment, but doesn’t budge. His response is firm, “I’m not leaving without my brother.”

 

The realization hits you like ice water as the silence fills the heavy air. You’re not sure how to handle this new information. Sans was alive! Not only that but standing right in front of you! The memory of Papyrus clinging to you for comfort for weeks after Chad had said he was dead swarming your memory. Papyrus needed to know, but Sans is the one that breaks the heavy silence, his once confident voice already cracking, “Please? I… I just want him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> I really appreciate all of the love and support!
> 
> I also may not respond to all comments, but I always read them and they always seriously brighten up my day.
> 
> My Tumblr is always open for suggestions! Shoot them at me! I might use 'em. <3  
> -> https://wwfamiliarfacade.tumblr.com/ <-
> 
> Thank you so much and see you guys in the next one!


	18. Bread-Winning Reunion

You take a deep breath after what felt to be an eternity; the afternoon sun shining bright through the store front window and onto the small skeleton in front of your counter. Time seems to stand still as you consider what to do. “Could… could you wait here a moment,” you ask, your voice unexpectedly soft as his blue orbs look up to you. You could understand why his brother had such an obsession with blue objects, someone could get lost in those magical, sky colored orbs. He nods as his frame trembles as you turn and leave him there, your steps feeling heavier with each step up the stairs. You wonder if Sans even realizes that his brother was already under the same roof.

The door creaking brings you back a bit, your eyes spotting Papyrus sprawled over the couch. “Pap,” you say, as he sits up. By the look in his sockets, you must look as anxious as you feel. “Could you… come downstairs for a minute?”

In a second he’s in front of you, pulling you close. “What’s wrong,” he asks as you sigh against him, your anxiety already melting away in his arms. You couldn’t help but admire how strong he had become since the day you met him. He deserved this. He deserved happiness. A happiness and a support that you couldn’t provide him.

“I… can’t reach the bread,” you lie. You can feel him lift a bone brow.

“You, what?”

“The… the decorative bread on the top shelves? The ones in the shop… by the counter. I thought they looked dusty… and can’t find my step stool. Could you… help me get them down,” you ask, biting your lip. You mentally kicked yourself. Couldn’t just tell him his brother was downstairs, now could you?

He sighs and nods, you smile and take his hand, leading him down the stairs as he huffs.

 

You peeked into the shop first, the floor boards creaking beneath your steps. Sans was still there, it wasn’t a dream. He was there, in your shop, looking over some of the goods that were on display. With one quick motion, you let go of Papyrus’ hand and stepped behind the counter.

“Sugar, we could of done this tomorrow, “ Papyrus groans as Sans spun around, “It would have been a piece a,” the pun dies the second his sockets land on the other skeleton as time comes to a halt.

 

“S… Sans,” Papyrus speaks quietly in disbelief, taking the first step forward.

“PAPY!” Sans all but screeches, running to the other and jumping into his arms. His own arms wrapping around Papyrus’ neck, holding tightly. It takes a mere moment for Papyrus to return the affectionate hold of his brother, squeezing the smaller skeleton against himself, falling to his knees from the pure shock.

“Pappy! Thank stars you’re okay! I thought I’d never see you again,” Sans told him through his sniffles and tears.

“I… I thought I lost you too,” Papyrus told him, shaking his skull against the other as he just held him tighter, afraid to let go, as if his brother would disappear as soon as he did.

 

Through their sniffles, your own eyes began to well with tears, not taking any notice of Sans darkening expression as his eyes noticed the collar around Papyrus neck. Sans pulled away, to look his brother in the sockets. “Are, are you okay Pappy? She hasn’t done anything to hurt you, has she,” he asked, desperation and worry in his tone.

 

“What…? Sans what are you talking about,” Papyrus questioned.

 

“Brother! You still have a collar around your neck,” Sans stated, his voice turning to anger, darkened sockets turning to you.

 

“Bro it’s nothing, Y/N has been takin’ good care of me,” Papyrus attempted to explain, but the smaller skeleton only let out a growl towards you.  
  
”Is this you’re idea of “employment”?” Sans snarled at you, making you jump a bit, “You said you didn’t own any monsters, but you keep my brother as a slave?!”

 

“Wait- Sans, it’s not like that,” you try to tell him, “That collar is whats best for him!”

 

The once sad, blue skeleton snarls as he flies towards you, the only thing holding him back is his brother. “Papyrus! Let. Me. GO! She has NO RIGHT to keep you here against your will with that… that… that THING around your neck,” he snarls, trying to claw his way out of his brothers grasp.  
  
”Sans,” Papyrus tries to cut him off.

 

“No buts Pappy,” Sans shouts, a few on lookers peeking through the window, “You are coming HOME with me TODAY and getting you away from this… this HUMAN! She has NO RIGHT to keep you here!”  
  
”But I-,” you try to cut it.  
  
”SILENCE HUMAN! Not another word,” Sans snarls, “Get me his paperwork and sign him over to me THIS INSTANT.”

 

You feel your heart drop and shatter deep inside your chest. Papyrus was here because he wanted to be here, right? He was always free to come and go as he pleased. You’re own body began to tremble with doubt and frustration. There were times where you pushed Papyrus into doing things he didn’t want to do that you thought would be best for him. Were you also preventing him from leaving?   
  
” ** _S a n s_** ,” Papyrus snarls out, turning the younger around to look him, “Leave her alone.”

 

“But she-,” Sans started, but Papyrus was quick to shut him down.  
”She’s the one that SAVED me Sans. If she didn’t take me in, I would have been another pile of dust in a dump.” You could hear the hitch in Sans breath as Papyrus went on, “Yeah, she had temp owner papers, but Sans, you gotta understand that she saved me from falling. Y/N’s doesn’ treat me like a pet. She’s been tryin’ to get me back on my feet. I don’t even know how she’s able to keep footin’ the bill for everything- from just keeping a roof over our heads to magic therapy and stars know what else. Stars Sans- she treats me like a living being; human or monster.”

 

Sans is quiet for a moment, as if trying to wrap his mind around the concept of another human treating a monster as their equal, rather than a pet or worse.

 

“Perhaps,” you say quietly, the brothers both looking towards you, “Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner…. and upstairs?” You let out a small cough, nodding your head towards this window. The small crowd on the other side looking in.

 

The brothers freeze up when their sockets land on the crowd on the other side. For a moment they’re silent. Sans is the one that breaks the awkwardness, “DINNER SOUNDS SENSATIONAL.”

 

“Don’t you mean _sans-sational_ ,” Papyrus teases, chuckling, as Sans gives out a loud groan, “PAPYRUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
>  I really appreciate all of the love and support!
> 
> I also may not respond to all comments, but I always read them and they always seriously brighten up my day.
> 
> My Tumblr is always open for suggestions! Shoot them at me! I might use 'em. <3  
>  -> https://wwfamiliarfacade.tumblr.com/ <-  
>  I'm trying my best to update it when I can <3
> 
> Thank you so much and see you guys in the next one!


End file.
